Emergency Marriage
by ZaKhazanahKaizzz
Summary: "kakek, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini namja. Kenapa kau setuju-setuju saja saat kim ahjussi mengusulkan untuk menikahkan kai denganku?".../ "aku minta maaf karena membuat kacau hubunganmu dengan jessica noona".../ KaiLu / KaiHan (KAI X LUHAN)
1. Chapter 1

EMERGENCY MARRIAGE

Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) dan Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Pairing : KaiLu / KaiHan (EXO)

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI. BL, BXB

Length : Twooshoot

Don't Like? Don't Read!

RnR Juseyo ! ^^

Happy Reading

Author pov

Pernikahan.

Semua orang meyakini bahwa yang namanya pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Dimana akan mempersatukan dua keluarga di hadapan Tuhan untuk membentuk keluarga baru.

Segala sesuatunya pasti dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik dan matang agar saat hari pernikahan tiba semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna sesuai jadwal yang telah tertulis dalam sebuah lembaran yang dipegang oleh pembawa acara di pernikahan tersebut.

Namun, hal yang justru sangat berbeda terlihat di pernikahan kai dan luhan. Kenapa? Mari kita mundur ke dua hari yang lalu.

Jong in atau yang lebih akrab disapa kai oleh teman-temannya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampus menggunakan mobil pribadinya yang baru saja ia dapatkan satu tahun yang lalu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah namja yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang berwarna putih. Namja tersebut terlihat selalu tersenyum. Padahal hanya memandangi ponsel, sampai segitunya –batin kai.

"hyung, kira-kira ada perlu apa ya appa dan eomma meminta kita ke rumah?"

"entah, mungkin ahjumma ingin memberikanku baju lagi. Apa kim ahjumma habis dari luar negeri lagi?" luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat ke arah kai yang juga menoleh karena merasa luhan sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"anhi" jawabnya lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan sana.

"mungkin hadiah yang lain. Bukan baju" luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli. Ia kembali bermain-main dengan alat canggih tersebut.

Kai merasa kesal karena sejak tadi luhan hanya mainan ponsel terus. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit masam. Dan perasaannya... heok? Perasaan? Maksudnya ia kan tadi sudah kesal pada appanya yang memintanya buru-buru pulang, padahal ia baru saja memesan makanan -_-" ditambah lagi luhan.

Kalau bersama luhan sih tidak masalah, toh mereka memang kemana-mana sering bersama-sama. Anggap saja sebagai rutinitas yang dijalani oleh sepasang teman sejak kecil.

Tapi permasalahannya adalah luhan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi tersenyum seperti orang gila karena ia tersenyum di depan ponselnya. Yah, begitulah luhan, kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan ponsel apalagi kalau kekasihnya yang sok bule itu sudah memulai percakapan lewat pesan singkat, pasti luhan akan lupa segala-galanya. Dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu, mana ada dalam sebuah hubungan selalu pihak wanita yang menghubungi? Dasar hubungan yang aneh.

Kai menatap makin kesal pada luhan yang masih terus memainkan kedua jempolnya menekan beberapa tombol yang membuat rangkaian kalimat yang akan ia kirimkan pada kekasihnya itu. Kai menarik benda tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jeansnya.

"ya! Kim jong in! Kembalikan ponselku"

"kita sudah sampai, hyung" itu yang kai katakan sebelum melenggang pergi keluar mobil menuju rumahnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun untuk luhan.

"aish. Dasar pabo! Pesan Line-ku tadi belum terkirim"

Luhan keluar dari mobil dan membuntuti kai yang sudah lebih jauh berjalan di depannya. Kenapa juga kai tidak memintanya berjalan bersama? Sudah tahu jalan dari pintu gerbang ke pintu masuk rumahnya itu jauh sekali, bisa-bisa luhan menyerah dan lebih baik pulang saja. Tapi ponselnya kan ada di kai. Lagi pula, kenapa kai mengehentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang? Kenapa tidak di depan pintu masuk saja? Begitu jauh lebih baik kan?

"pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan"

Luhan merasa tertinggal jauh dari langkah kai yang jauh lebih besar dan cepat. Tadinya ia sudah ingin menyerah. Tapi tidak sebelum ia melihat kalau kai mengambil sesuatu dari saku jenasnya dan benda itu terlihat seperti ponsel berwarna putih.

"satahuku ponsel milik kai itu warnanya hitam" gumamnya

Luhan terbelalak saat menyimpulkan kalau yang tadi kai ambil itu adalah ponselnya. Jangan sampai kai membaca pesan-pesannya dengan kekasihnya. Matilah dia.

Bukan karena ada pembicaraan yang tidak boleh kai tahu. Perlu diberitahukan kalau kai dan luhan itu saling terbuka. Semua hal tentang kai, luhan pasti tahu dan semua hal tentang luhan, kai pasti juga tahu. jadi tidak masalah jika kai membaca seluruh pesannya bahkan membuka seluruh folder yang ada di sana.

Permasalahannya adalah... line-nya tadi belum ia tutup. Dan kalau kai sampai membuka kunci ponselnya, pasti akan langsung menampakkan percakapannya bersama kekasihnya yang bernama jessica itu di line-nya. Habislah kalau kai membacanya, ia pasti akan terus meledeki luhan kalau dia itu namja yang payah dalam hubungan berkencan dengan seorang wanita. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa romantis, bahkan ia sendiri bingung romantis itu seperti apa dan berkencan itu harusnya seperti apa juga.

'aku sedang ke rumah kai. Tadi kim ahjussi meminta kai untuk pulang ke rumah dan harus mengajakku. Aku tadi sudah makan, terima kasih sudah sangat memperhatikan kesehatanku. Kau juga harus makan, tidak boleh terlalu sering diet. Tubuhmu itu sudah sangat kurus'

Kai membaca rangkaian kalimat yang tampil setelah ia membuka password ponsel luhan. Awalnya ia tersenyum karena bahasa yang digunakan luhan agak formal, seperti bicara pada senior saja. Jessica itu kan kekasihnya, kenapa luhan masih berbicara dengan tulisan seperti itu? Apakah mereka tidak memiliki semacam panggilan khusus?

Kai menekan pada kalimat tersebut cukup lama hingga muncul tulisan 'resend' pada tulisan pertama, kemudan ada tulisan 'spam' dan yang paling bawah adalah 'delete'.

Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi, ibu jari kai menyentuh tulisan 'delete' tanpa ia perintahkan.

Kalau difikir lagi, apa untungnya juga kalau ia menghapus pesan luhan yang belum terkirim tadi?

Luhan dan kai tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata pertemuan tersebut juga di hadiri oleh kedua orang tua luhan. Awalnya luhan dan kai mengira kalau mungkin saja orang tua luhan, datang hanya untuk mengobrol biasa karena memang hal tersebut juga sudah biasa, mengingat kedekatan mereka dulu yang berimbas pada luhan dan kai juga sampai sekarang. Tapi ternyata pertemuan yang ini lain. Mereka sepertinya sudah merencanakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari.

.

Luhan berjalan sendirian menyusuri pinggiran jalan. Setelah pertemuan keluarganya dengan keluarga kai beberapa jam yang lalu, luhan meminta pada kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang sendiri. Ia ingin berkunjung ke suatu tempat.

Namun, sepertinya tidak begitu. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki tujuan akan ke mana. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

Tak berapa lama, ia tiba di sebuah bangunan bertuliskan "Family Hospital". Kedua kakinya membawa sang pemilik ke sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat sepi.

Hanya ada seorang pria tua yang tertidur dengan damainya di atas kasur putih yang empuk dengan nama Kim Minryeong yang tertera pada papan nama pada kasur tersebut. Pria tersebut terlihat begitu nyaman dalam mimpinya, meskipun selang-selang rumah sakit membelit hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak lagi dapat dikatakan baik.

"haraboji... bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Luhan masih ingat waktu yang ia habiskan bersama kakek kim dan juga kai. Begitu lama dan sangat berkesan.

"kakek, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini namja. Kenapa kau setuju-setuju saja saat kim ahjussi mengusulkan untuk menikahkan kai denganku?" luhan mulai mengeluarkan keluahannya pada sosok yang tak dapat menanggapinya sama sekali.

Pertemuan beberapa jam yang lalu antara orang tuanya dengan orang tua kai adalah untuk membicarakan mengenai keinginan kakek kai yang terakhir.

Ia mengatakan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari dunia ini dan meninggalkan seluruh keluarganya, ia ingin melihat kai menikah. Ia ingin ada yang menjaga cucu kesayangannya dengan status sebagai pasangannya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat semuanya terkejut, ibu kandungnya kai saja tidak pernah melihat kai berkencan dengan siapapun apalagi pasangan untuk menikah. Kadang ibunya sering menanyakan apakah kai itu normal atau tidak. Maksudnya, pasti kai pernah merasakan jatuh cinta atau setidaknya merasa deg-degan jika bertemu dengan seseorang. Pasti. Mengingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, tentu saja hal tersebut bukan hal yan mustahil.

"hhhh... benar juga. Kai itukan namja tampan yang bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya. Pria itu tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Bahkan aku juga ragu kalau ia itu sebenarnya normal atau tidak" luhan bergumam sendiri sambil merapihkan sedikit selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh kakek kim.

"luhan tidur di sini ya. Selamat tidur haraboji"

Luhan memberikan kecupannya di pipi kiri sang kakek kemudian menyamankan kepalanya untuk bertumpu di pinggir kasur. Tangannya sedikit memegang tangan kakek kim, hingga perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup bola mata rusanya. Menghantarkan nyawanya menuju alam bawah sadar sana.

.

Jadi seperti itulah kisah awal mengapa pernikahan aneh bin ajaib ini terjadi. Luhan dan kai yang sesama namja menikah. Itu hal yang tidak masuk akal walaupun diluaran sana banyak yang mengatakan dirinya gay, namun di korea ini masih sangat aneh memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu. Rata-rata jika ada yang menyukai sesama jenispun, mereka akan merahasiakannya dari orang lain, cukup pasangan itu yang tau.

Tapi kasusnya kan berbeda dengan kai dan luhan. Mereka berdua menikah bukan karena saling mencintai, mereka bukan gay –mungkin untuk saat ini. Dan tentunya mereka melakukan ini adalah untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir kakek kai yang penyakitnya sudah sangat parah.

"hyung" panggil kai.

Kai masuk ke dalam kamar dimana ada luhan yang sedang merapihkan rambut palsunya. Ya, luhan memang menggunakan rambut palsu untuk menutupi sosok asli dirinya sebagai luhan.

"hyung maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya kau terlibat dalam pernikahan ini. Seharusnya aku menikah dengan orang lain. Dan aku minta maaf-"

"kai, kita kan sudah menikah. Tidak semestinya ada yang menyesalinya. Termasuk kau"

Tadi pagi mereka berdua melangsungkan janji suci mereka dihadapan Tuhan, pendeta, orang tua dan tentunya kakek kai di rumah sakit. Sungguh itu ijab kabul yang sangat singkat dan sederhana yang pernah terjadi. Dan sekarang, keduanya sudah kembali ke rumah untuk melangsungkan pesta perayaan pernikahan untuk bertemu para tamu.

"aku minta maaf karena membuat kacau hubunganmu dengan jessica noona" kai menunduk menyesal.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia berjalan menghampiri kai yang hanya berdiri sejak tadi di balik punggungnya. Mendapatkan dorongan hati, luhan menyelipkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di tubuh kai, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di depan bahu kai –mengingat tubuh kai yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"hyung?"

"kita jalani saja semua ini. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang tahu kan kalau kau menikahi aku selain orang tua kita, pendeta dan juga kakek kim. Yang orang-orang tahu, kau menikahi seorang yeoja bukan namja bernama luhan"

Kai melihat wajah luhan yang tersenyum sangat manis. Meskipun luhan begitu polos dan kekanak-kanakkan, tapi ternyata ia memiliki sisi dewasa juga. Kenapa kai baru melihat sosok luhan yang seperti ini sekarang?

"ne, dan kau sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin putih ini juga wig yang panjang seperti ini. Bahkan jessica noona saja kalah cantik. Aku jadi berfikir untuk benar-benar mengencanimu kalau kau seperti ini terus hyung. hehehehe"

Pletak

"aw"

Dengan tidak berperike-kai-an, luhan menjitak kepala kai yang sangat kurang hajar itu. Bisa-bisanya ia berucap seperti itu. Dasar.

"ingat ya! Aku ini N.A.M.J.A aku namja kim jong in pabo. Bukan yeoja" luhan berteriak cukup kencang. Kemudian ia bernajak untuk keluar kamar. Ia merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar, pasti tamu di luar sana sudah menunggu dirinya dan juga kai untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"cepat turun, tamunya sudah banyak" ucapnya ketus.

"hyungie..." luhan menoleh medengar panggilan dari kai

"gomawo. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah hyung lakukan demi aku" kai berkata begitu tulus, membuat luhan hampir saja terlarut dalam suasana yang kai buat.

"aku melakukannya demi kakek kim. Bukan demi kau. Sudah cepat turun!" luhan terkikik sendiri karena berhasil mengerjai kai. Ia juga melihat wajah kai sedikit cemberut karena ucapannya tadi. Kkkkkk

"hyung" kai membuat luhan terkejut dengan suaranya yang ternyata ia sudah ada di sampingnya. "kau tahu?" suara itu membuat luhan penasaran dan tertarik untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kai merendahkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya dapat mencapai telinga luhan untuk berbisik –"bibirmu sangat manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin lagi" luhan kembali mengingat saat pendeta telah memberikan pemberkatan, kai memang menciumnya dan ia juga sedikit 'menjilat' permukaan bibirnya waktu itu.

"KIM JONG IIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

Dengan secepat kilat kai berlari menjauh dari luhan agar pantatnya yang mulus itu tidak dihantam oleh kaki luhan. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana rasanya ditendang oleh luhan. Bootnya itu rasanya sakit sekali untuk didudukkan. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"kemari kau! Biar ku tendang sampai kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun" hosh hosh hosh... berteriak membuat luhan ngos-ngosan.

Dengan susah payah, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus memakai sepatu dengan high heels yang hampir 10 senti tingginya. Dan ia tidak ingin membayangkan akan seberapa lama ia menuruni puluhan anak tangga untuk sampai di lantai bawah, semoga saja ia tidak terjerembab. Tidak. Ia masih ingin kulit putih mulusnya ini baik-baik saja.

"kajja"

Sebuah tangan terulur kehadapan luhan. "kai?"

"ayo kita turun bersama-sama" kai tersenyum melihat wajah luhan yang begitu polos memandanginya. Mungkin hyungnya itu terkejut karena ternyata ia masih di dekat tangga menunggunya untuk turun bersama.

"um" luhan menagguk dan menyambut uluran tangan kai.

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga bersama sama dengan langkah kaki yang tentunya beriringan. Tangan kanan luhan yang ia sematkan di siku kiri kai untuk berpegangan membuat keduanya terlihat semakin romantis. Rasanya, waktu untuk menuruni puluhan anak tangga itu semakin lama. Bahkan keduanya hampir mengira kalau anak tangga itu semakin bertambah jumlahnya menjadi lebih banyak, karena sampai saat ini ternyata keduanya masih barada di pertengahan anak tangga. Atau mungkin karena keduanya terbawa suasana sehingga membuat mereka terlalu lama dan pelan untuk menuruni anak tangga?

.

Beberapa hari setelah ijab kabul pernikahan kai dan luhan, kakek kai meninggal. Keluarganya dan keluarga luhan tidak dapat membendung lagi kesedihannya, tapi setidaknya mereka merasa bahagia karena keinginannya yang terakhir kalinya dapat terkabulkan. Dan setidaknya juga mendiang kakek kai tahu kalau cucunya akan dijaga dengan baik oleh luhan, yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri juga.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari pernikahan luhan dan kai. Mereka tetap bersikap apa adanya, meskipun agak canggung karena sejak hari pertama mereka mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan, mereka mulai tinggal bersama di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh joonmyun –ayahnya kai.

Perlu diketahui saja, meskipun luhan dan kai tinggal satu atap, tapi kai masih menghargai hyungnya. Mereka berdua tidur di kamar yang berbeda, tidak terlalu jauh karena kamar mereka bersebelahan, khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu nantinya kalau kamar mereka berjauhan. Tunggu, tapi dengan mereka satu kamar juga tidak masalah kan? Mereka kan sesama namja, jadi apa yang di khawatirkan?

Kai turun dari anak tangga dan mendapati luhan yang sebentar-sebentar sibuk mengecek ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada televisi, dan begitu terus berulang hingga tanpa sadar kai sudah berdiri di dekatnya yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa.

"hyung aku lapar"

"ambil saja sesuatu dari dalam kulkas"

"tidak ada apapun hyung, persediaan makanan kita habis"

"heuuuuhhhh" akhirnya luhan bangun dari tidur-tidurannya dan mengambil jaket tebal yang tadi ia sampirkan di kepala sofa.

"kajja, kita makan di luar. Sekalian beli persediaan makanan untuk bulan depan" kai tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Yeheeeyy tanpa merayu apapun luhan dengan suka rela mengajaknya.

Kondisi jalanan yang tertutup salju membuat perjalanan sedikit terhambat. Melihat tumpukkan salju yang berjejer rapih menutupi jalanan, semua pasti sudah tahu kalau musim dingin sudah lama datang. Padahal petugas kebersihan setiap hari selalu mengeruk salju yang menumpuk, tapi sepertinya beberapa hari belakangan ini hujan salju semakin lebar, jadi baru berapa menit saja saljunya sudah berkumpul lagi di atas aspal.

Luhan mengencangkan jaketnya karena masih merasakan dinginnya udara luar mobil. Padalah di dalam mobil, kai sudah menyalakan penghangat, tapi masih saja hawa dingin tersebut berhasil menembus lapisan kaca jendela mobil. Karena merasa masih lama untuk sampai ke toko yang mereka tuju, luhan sedikit menurunkan kursi yang ia duduki agar membuatnya lebih nyaman untuk berbaring.

"apa kau sedang ada masalah, hyung?"

"eo? Tidak"

"kau tidak bisa bohong hyung"

"aku memang tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya menolak ajakan jessica untuk berlibur bersama ke london"

"jadi, itu yang sedang kau fikirkan sejak tadi? Kalau kau memang tidak mau, tinggal tolak saja"

"tidak semudah itu. Aku tidak mau ia merasa dikecewakan karena aku menolak ajakannya mentah-mentah"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Bahkan kai juga tidak menanggapi ucapan luhan tadi. Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar begitu kembali mendengar luhan sangat perhatian pada perasaan kekasihnya itu. Ini bahkan sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu kai menangkap kalau luhan sering telfon-telfonan dengan kekasihnya itu, ia tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, justru dirinya merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi pihak ketiga diantara hubungan luhan dengan jessica.

Rasa bersalahnyapun ia ungkapkan dengan tetap mengizinkan luhan untuk masih berhubungan dengan jessica, salah satunya dengan membolehkannya pergi berkencan berdua. Tapi, entah mengapa rasanya semakin hari semakin aneh.

Ada saja kata-kata yang ia keluarkan agar luhan tidak berkencan dengan jessica ataupun bertelfonan. Bahkan ia pernah pura-pura pingsan agar hyungnya yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu membatalkan janji untuk melihat sunset dengan jessica di dekat sungai han.

"ummm... kau tidak ada rencana kemanapun liburan tahun baru nanti?" luhan membuka matanya dan kembali duduk dengan kursi yang juga kembali ia tegapkan.

"sebenarnya eomma mengajakku liburan ke jepang, sekalian mengunjungi keluarga nenek di sana" kai melihat luhan sedikit kesal dengan jawabannya. Apakah hyungnya itu berharap kalau ia tidak ada acara di liburan nanti?

"kenapa ibu mertua tidak mengajakku juga?" tanya luhan lagi masih dengan bibirnya yang cemberut, membuat kai tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"eomma mengajakmu juga hyung. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu" jawab kai.

Matanya menelisik mencari tempat yang pas untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. "cha. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun, hyung" ajaknya.

Kai memilih salah satu restoran ramyeon yang terkenal sangat enak. Mereka memilih tempat duduk paling pojok dekat dengan dinding. Di sana ada banyak sekali coretan-coretan yang dibuat oleh pengunjung.

Sementara kai memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, luhan sibuk membaca satu persatu tulisan di sana. Ia berfikir untuk meninggalkan jejak di sana. Kenapa kai tidak pernah mengajaknya duduk di sini? Padahal kai sering mengajaknya makan di restoran ini.

"kai, kau bawa spidol?"

"tidak, kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, luhan malah beralih menanyakan hal yang sama pada pelayan yang masih mencatat pesanan kai.

Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, beberapa pengunjung yang belum mengetahui mengenai layanan restoran yang menyediakan dinding untuk tulisan-tulisan mereka, memang tidak membawa spidol karena memang kan mereka tidak tahu. jadi, sebagai layanan tambahan, seluruh pelayan pasti akan memegang spidol jika hal-hal seperti saat ini terjadi.

Dengan sangat antusias, luhan menuliskan sesuatu di sana menggunakan tulisan china yang tidak dipahami oleh kai. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat kai menjadi sedikit kesal, apakah hyungnya ini punya rahasia yang tidak ingin dibagikan padanya dengan membuatnya bodoh dengan tulisan tersebut?

"hyung, kenapa kau menulis menggunakan hanze?" tanya kai

"heoh? tidak apa-apa? Hehehe"

"kau menulis apa?" tanya kai penasaran, bahkan ia juga mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih tegas agar luhan mau memberitahunya.

"bukan apa-apa. Kau ingin menulis sesuatu di sini?" jawab luhan dengan cepat. Ia juga ingin mengalihkan pertanyaan kai dengan menawarinya menulis di sana juga.

Baiklah, kai tidak akan memaksa luhan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti luhan akan memberitahunya. Atau, ia juga bisa mencari sendiri arti tulisan tersebut, kan?

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat luhan yang sedikit tidak fokus karena sedang memperhatikan sekeliling, kai buru-buru mencari icon dengan gambar kamera.

"oppaaaa"

"jessica?"

Slap. Tubuh kai membeku saat luhan menggumam nama jessica. Tangannya kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Di sini ada jessica. Matilah mereka berdua. Apa yang akan mereka katakan jika jessica bertanya macam-macam?

"oppa, kau sudah lama di sini?" tanya jessica, ia ternyata sudah ada di samping, bahkan ia sudah mengambil duduk.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah kai dan luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengan sebelah kiri mereka adalah dinding yang penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan, termasuk tulisan luhan dan kai barusan, lalu jessica duduk di sebelah kanan mereka berdua, tepatnya berhadapan dengan diding tersebut.

"kami baru pesan makanan, kau sudah pesan?"

"belum, aku baru datang" jawabnya.

"eo? Annyeong noona" sapa kai dengan ramah saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari depan dinding kemudian pura-pura terkejut dengan kehadiran jessica di sana.

"annyeong kai. Kalian janjian bertemu di sini?"

"a-ah tidak tidak. Tadinya aku datang sendiri, kemudian tidak sengaja melihat luhan hyung, jadi ku panggil saja dia untuk makan bersama" jawab kai dengan cepat.

Hari ini kai benar-benar suntuk dengan adanya jessica secara tiba-tiba. Kalau saja mereka tidak pergi makan di luar, mungkin ia tidak akan menjadi obat nyamuk seperti sekarang ini.

Yang ingin membeli persediaan makanan kan dirinya dengan luhan, bukan luhan dengan jessica. Tapi, keduanya malah jalan berdampingan mencari-cari apa saja yang akan dibeli, sementara kai? Dirinya berlajan di belakang luhan dan jessica lengkap denan trolli yang ia dorong dengan tidak bersemangat.

"sial" gumam kai. Ia berharap agar luhan cepat selesai dengan memilih barang-barang kemudian mereka pergi ke kasir dan pergi ke mobil untuk pulang. Intinya, kai ingin ini cepaat berakhir.

"oppa, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa pergi liburan bersama ku?" jessica kembali bertanya hal tersebut bahkan saat mereka ada di dalam mobil.

"tidak, sayang. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan mama dan papa"

"kalau liburan hari natal? Aku janji setelah hari natal, kita bisa langsung pulang ke seoul"

"natal? Jamkkan! Aku telfon mama dulu"

Luhan mulai gelisah. Antara ingin memenuhi ajakan jessica atau tidak. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini ia mulai tidak bersemangat dengan jessica. Ia tidak lagi terlalu antusias jika mereka berjalan-jalan berdua, bahkan ia juga membalas pesan jessica lebih lama karena bingung ingin mengobrolkan apa.

Sepertinya ini efek dari dirinya yang sedang disibukkan dengan tumpukkan buku untuk bahan skripsinya, jadi ia tidak lagi memikirkan jessica. Kekasihnya.

"mama, kapan kita pergi ke jepang? Apakah sesudah natal?"

Meskipun tangan luhan memegang ponsel, tapi matanya menatap ke depan. Tepatnya ke arah spion, dimana ada mata kai yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Luhan mencari jawaban dari kai, dan ia melihat kalau kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa itu pertanya kalau kai dan keluarganya pergi sebelum natal? –fikir luhan.

"a-ah begitu ya? Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ne annyeong" luhan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke saku jaket. Sandiwara yang bagus, tuan lu.

"maaf, mama bilang kalau kami berangkat sebelum natal. Papa ingin merayakan natal di jepang katanya"

"geurae. gwaenchanda" luhan mendengar bahwa ada nada tidak senang dari ucapan jessica itu. Tak ayal hal tersbeut membuatnya menjadi tidak enak. Jessica pasti merasa kecewa.

"maafkan aku ya, lain kali kita bisa pergi liburan bersama, kan?"

"ne. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. Bye oppa" jessica memberikan satu kecupan di pipi kanan luhan.

"annyeong kai, terima kasih atas tumpangannya" kini ia memberikan salam pada kai.

"ne, sama-sama, noona" kai menjawabnya dengan bibir yang ia buat tersenyum.

Sekeluarnya jessica dari dalam mobil, kai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemennya bersama luhan.

"hyung, kenapa kau tidak mau berlibur bersamanya ke london? Di sana itu keren lho" pabo. Kai meruntuki bibirnya yang berkata seperti itu. Bukankah bagus jika luhan tidak bersama jessica? Bukankah itu yang kai harapkan?

Tinggal dan hidup bersama luhan ternyata telah membantu kai menemukan cintanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sejak kecil. Hyungnya yang selalu menjaganya sejak kecil. Yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dan sekarang hyungnya, orang yang ia cintai, telah menjadi miliknya, telah mengikat janji bersama sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Tapi, ini tidak semudah yang orang-orang lain bayangkan mengenai kata 'mengungkapkan cinta'.

Ia tahu sendiri kalau luhan memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu adalah seorang yeoja. Yang berarti bahwa luhan=normal. Hyungnya itu namja yang normal menurutnya. Kalau tiba-tiba ia mengatakan ia mencintai luhan, bagaimana dengan jessica? Atau mungkin juga luhan? Ia bis amalu karena luhan pasti menganggapnya namja yang tidak normal. Ini saja mereka masih menyembunyikan status pernikahan mereka dari teman-teman di kampus, termasuk jessica.

"kai, menurutmu... ah, apa tanggapanmu mengenai hal-hal yang tidak normal?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kai, luhan malah balik bertanya. Ia juga menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandara kursi di belakang tempat kai duduk.

"maksudmu mengenai tidak normal itu, apa?"

"ummm... seperti... mungkin seperti yeoja yang menyukai sesama yeoja atau namja yang menyukai sesama namja juga" jelas luhan.

Mendadak wajah kai terlihat pucat. Kai bertanya-tanya apakah luhan tahu kalau ia menyukainya? Mati kau kai!

"a-ah, i-itu aku tidak bermaksud-"

"t-tentu tidak masalah. Bukankah setiap orang memiliki cintanya masing-masing? Mereka memiliki kriteria untuk mereka cintai, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak mencegahnya. Itu, selagi orang-orang masih ingat dengan hukum negara kita mengenai kebebasan memilih pasangan"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kembali menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian mulai memejamkan mata dan mungkin tertidur, jawaban kai barusan membuat dadanya lega. Entahlah. Lebih baik tidur saja, menyisakan kai yang masih mencoba menetralkan jantungnya. Ia hampir saja mati karena pertanyaan luhan barusan.

.

Titik-titik salu mengiringi perjalanan keluarga kai dan luhan menuju bandara di Hokkaido. Sejak jam sepuluh siang tadi, kedua keluaga tersebut sudah bersiap-siap di bandara Incheon untuk pergi berlibur bersama.

Ayah dan ibu luhan tentu saja memilih untuk duduk bersama, begitupun kedua orang tua kai. Dan hal yang sama juga terlihat di bangku pasangan kai dan luhan. Keduanya tampak nyaman-nyaman saja duduk bersama di dalam pesawat.

Sesekali luhan membenarkan bantal dengan hiasan gambar rusa yang melingkari lehernya, sepertinya ia terlihat kurang nyaman karena hal tersebut berlangsung cukup sering.

Melihat hal tersebut, kai melepaskan bantal tersebut dari leher luhan dan menaruhnya di sampingnya. Kai menuntun kepala luhan agar tertidur dipangkuannya.

Luhan enggan untuk menurunkan kursinya dan menjadikannya kasur, ia bilang ia takut mual jika harus tertidur dengan posisi tubuh yang terlentang. Karenanya ia bertahan dengan tidur dalam posisi duduknya.

"kau manis sekali hyung" kai sedikit menurunkan sandaran tempat duduknya.

Membiarkan luhan yang mulai nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya dengan berbantalkan kepala kai dan kaki yang ia tekuk agar lebih sempurna tidur dengan miring ke sebelah kanan.

Kai hanya memperhatikan luhan, ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Rasanya begitu senang saat melihat luhan dari sedekat ini, terlebih lagi ia bisa menyentuhnya, menyentuh rambutnya, menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang lembut dan –ehem- cantik, juga bisa puas menatapnya berlama-lama.

"hyung, ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai" orang tua luhan dan kai terliat berjalan untuk keluar pesawat terlebih dahulu, mereka tersenyum kecil melihat kai yang kesusahan membangunkan luhan.

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, luhan itu memang sempurna dari segi fisik, karena itulah banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, baik itu yeoja maupun namja. Dan kai juga tidak menolak pesona luhan yang sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri itu. Tapi kalau untuk urusan tidur,,, ckckck kai angkat tangan untuk urusan itu.

"hyung ayo bangun!" kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bangku, dan ternyata penumpang yang masih ada di dalam pesawat hanya mereka berdua.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ya, tidak ada pilihan selain...

"ughhh... kau berat juga ya hyung" keluhnya saat mengangkat tubuh luhan.

Kai menggendong luhan keluar dari pesawat layaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang ingin berbulan madu, lihatlah cara kai menggendongnya! Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian saja.

"anak muda jaman sekarang memang aneh, tapi itu sangat romantis" kai mendengar seorang wanita paruh baya bergumam saat ia akan memasukkan luhan ke dalam taksi yang baru saja ia berhentikan.

Kai membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan maaf dalam bahasa jepang pada wanita tersebut.

"kai! Ayo cepat!" teriak joonmyun dari dalam taksi yang satunya"

"ne, appa" sahutnya. Kai segera ikut masuk ke dalam taksi dan pemandangan yang tersaji adalah lagi-lagi wajahnya luhan yang masih betah tidur.

Selama berada di jepang, baik keluarga kai maupun keluarga luhan, mereka menginap di sebuah minka bergaya shoi-zukuri. Dimana bangunan tersebut merupaka peninggalan kedua almarhum kakek dan nenek kai. Dulu minka tersebut tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada washitsu (ruang serba guna), genkan (area pintu), dapur, dan washiki (toiet), tepi sekarang sudah banyak direnofasi oleh orang tua kai sehingga bangunannyapun jauh lebih besar dan cukup untuk ditinggali dua keluarga tersebut.

"kenapa kau mandi malam-malam begini?" tanya luhan.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi masih menggunakan handuk kecilnya untuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"kalau berada di jepang, aku selalu ingin merasakan mandi di malam hari. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya hyung?"

"ah, tidak-tidak... tubuhku bisa membeku di dalam sana" tolak luhan mentah-mentah

"tsk kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"pokoknya tidak mau"

"ya, baiklah. Aku juga tidak memaksa"

Kai beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut, sementara itu luhan hanya bisa melongo karena kai mengambil alih futon (kasur lipat)nya yang baru saja ia gelar.

"yak! Neo! Aku yang menggelar kasur ini, kau pakailah kasur yang lain!" teriak luhan yang merasa tidak terima kasurnya ditiduri oleh kai.

"memangnya kita tidak tidur di kasur yang sama?" kai menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut.

"m-mworago (apa yang kau katakan)?~ t-tentu saja tidak"

"tapi aku sudah sangat ngantuk, kau gelar lagi futon yang lain kalau tidak mau tidur satu kasur denganku, hyung" tentu saja kai mengantuk. Selama perjalanan di pesawat tadi kan ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Itu ucapan kai yang terakhir. Kemudian ia kembali menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal.

Luhan yang memang tidak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain di kasur yang sama, akhirnya memilih untuk mencari futon lainnya. Ia tidak menemukan satu lagi di kamar mereka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar tamu.

Saat tangannya sudah membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya meremang. Apakah ini efek dari angin musim dingin, ya? –batinnya.

Baru satu langkah keluar dari pintu, ia mendengar ada sesuatu seperti erangan bayi yang hampir menangis. Dengan terburu-buru ia kembali menutup pintu kamar dan beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk seseorang di dalam sana.

"kau kenapa?" tanya kai dengan suara berat.

"a-anhi. A-aku tidur denganmu saja" jawab luhan dengan suara yang gemetar menahan takut.

Kai menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar luhan juga mendapatkan bagian untuk tidur. Tapi baru saja ingin kembali ke alam mimpi, bayangan suara luhan tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kai membuka matanya lagi untuk memastikan bahw luhan sudah tidur atau belum.

Yang ia lihat adalah luhan dengan mata yang terpejam, tapi sepertinya ia tidak tertidur. Luhan memejamkan matanya terlalu erat, bagaimana mungkin itu dikatakan tertidur? Selain itu, kedua tangannya juga mencengkram erat ujung selimut. Hyungnya itu seperti sedang ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kai menarik luhan untuk ia peluk. Dan tentu saja hal tiba-tiba tersebut mengejutkan luhan.

"kai?" luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apakah kai benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Dan kalau tidak, kenapa tadi ia menariknya?

"ummm ayam goreng dua porsi, kirimkan cepat ya! Nyamm nyamm nyamm" luhan hampir tersedak air liurnya. Ia tadinya sudah deg-degan, tapi mendengar kai mengigau jadi membuat perutnya mual menahan tawa.

"tidurlah yang nyenyak" ucap luhan ditengah acara merapihkan rambut kai yang menutupi dahinya.

Setelah sedikit berperang batin, luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengecup dahi kai. Ini,,,, seperti semacam dorongan dari hati untuk melakukannya terlebih lagi kai sedang tertidur pulas, jadi tidak masalah kan?

"jaljjayo" setelah mengucapkan salam tidur, luhan mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Begitu pula dengan kai.

Kai sedikit mengeratkan tangannya untuk lebih memeluk luhan lagi, yaah semcam mencari kesempatan. 'apa kai terbangun, ya?' –tanya luhan dalam hati saat merasakan pergerakan tangan kai yang semakin memeluknya.

Pagi menjelang, gumpalan-gumpalan salju mulai bertamah lagi, meskipun tidak sehebat semalam. Jadi, hal ini masih cukup baik untuk membuat orang-orang tidak menghentikan aktivitas mereka di luaran sana.

Selesai sarapan bersama keluarga, kai mengajak luhan untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling sekitar rumahnya dan menyapa beberapa penduduk yang sudha lama tidak ditemui oleh kai.

Banyak yang berubah semenjak 10 tahun kai tidak pernah ke sini lagi. Beberapa bangunan sudah banyak yang di renofasi, termasuk rumah-rumah gubuk jaman dulu yang kai ingat masih banyak menggunakan jerami untuk atap, kini sudah beralih ke penggunaan atap yang lebih modern.

Di tengah perjalanan kai mengajak luhan jalan-jalan, mereka melihat sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat berbda dari rumah-rumah yang telah mereka lewati. Luhan yang tadi berjalan cukup jauh dari kai, sedikit bergeser dan memegang ujung jaket kai.

"kai, kita kembali saja ke rumah" bisik luhan

"kenapa hyung? Aku kan ingin mengajakmu ke taman salju, malam natal nanti kita akan ke sana. Jadi lebih baik kalau kita sudah melihat seperti apa persiapan festival untuk malam natal nanti, kan?"

Kai kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa peduli pada rumah tua yang beberapa meter lagi akan mereka lewati. Pengecualian untuk luhan, namja tersebut masih terus memperhatikan rumah tua itu, ia kembali terbayang suara tadi malam yang hampir membuatnya tidak mampu bernafas.

"k-kai" kai berhenti.

Ia melihat tangan luhan yang sudah mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Ada apa dengan luhan, hyung? –batin kai. Bahkan saat berhadapanpun, luhan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"ada apa hyung? Kau sakit?" luhan tidak menjawab, tapi gelengan kepalanya menandakan kalau yang ditanyakan oleh kai barusan adalah tidak.

"pulang" gumamnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memohon pada kai agar pria tersebut mau mengajaknya kembali ke rumah. Ia sedang tidak ingin berjalan-jalan keluar, ia masih teringat kejadian semalam.

Mereka memutar kembali haluan langkahnya. Tanpa memohon dengan tatapan itupun, kai sudah pasti tidak bisa menolak keinginan hyungnya itu. Ia tadi hanya ingin tahu kenapa luhan tiba-tiba mengajaknya pulang. Tapi sepertinya bertanya di saat seperti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"hyung, kenapa kau minta pulang lagi? Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" tanya kai membelah keheningan keduanya.

"aku takut dengan rumah tua yang kita lihat itu tadi"

"mwoya? Jadi kau mengajakku pulang hanya karena rumah itu?" ingin rasanya kai mencabuti rambutnya mendengar alasan luhan yang tidak masuk akal. "tsk, rumah itu kan biasa saja hyung"

"tapi seram. A-aku takut" luhan mencoba untuk membela.

"apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" mata kai memicing menyelidiki. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin tahu kenapa semalam tiba-tiba luhan masuk ke dalam selimutnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar seperti orang ketakutan.

"sebenarnya semalam ada kejadian aneh. Saat aku ingin keluar kamar untuk mencari kasur lipat, aku mendengar ada suara bayi. Ja-jadi, semalam..."

"arayo arayo... aku mengerti, jadi itu alasan hyung memelukku sepanjang malam, eo?" kai ingin menggoda luhan sedikit sebelum berlanjut ke pembicaraan berikutnya.

"y-yak! Kau juga memelukku. A? Kenapa kau memelukku? Kau takut juga?"

Sial. Kini malah dirinya yang terpojok. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada luhan, wahai kim jong in.

"i-itu.. aku kan sudah tidur, jadi tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan. Untung hanya memelukmu"

"maksudmu?"

"yeah, untung hanya memelukmu. Tidak sampai menciummu" jawab kai dengan enteng. Refleks, luhan memegang bibirnya karena meras dibicarakan.

"lalu membuka bajumu" luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya.

"lalu-"

"andwaeeeeee" kai terkikik melihat tingkah luhan yang begitu polos. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan melakukan itu? Tidur semalaman dengan berpelukan saja sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur dengan pulas. Apalagi kalau sampai pada tahap yang tadi kai katakan.

Kai menyusul luhan yang jauh lebih dulu sudah duduk di tatami depan rumahnya, karena kan tadi luhan kabur karena tidak mau mendengarkan kelanjutan ocehan kai mengenai kesempatan yang akan ia ambil tadi malam. Ia berfikir kalau hal tersebut ternyata membuatnya seperti gadis yang tidak mau diperkosa oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum.

"kau ingin tahu mengenai yoki onna?" kai duduk di samping luhan dengan menaruh beberapa lembar daun yang sempat ia petik tadi saat diperjalanan.

"siapa dia?" sepertinya luhan mulai tertadik dan mulai menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan kai dan lebih jelas mendengarkan kisah yang akan kai ceritakan.

"menurut legenda. Dia adalah wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat. Cerita pertama mengatakan kalau dia meninggal saat mengandung" mendengar kata 'meninggal', luhan kembali merapat ke kai yang sibuk menyatukan beberapa lembar daun yang tadi ia bawa menggunakan lidi-lidi kecil.

"tapi ada cerita lain yang mengatakan kalau yuki onna itu bertemu dengan seorang ayah yang memiliki anak laki-laki kecil. Kemudian yuki onna membunuh ayah tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan anak laki-laki. Tapi sebelumnya, ia berpesan agar anak laki-laki tersebut tidak menceritakan hal tersebut pada siapapun" kai menjeda ceritanya untuk mengambil lembaran daun lagi.

"setelah bertahun-tahun. Anak kecil tadi beranjak menjadi pria dewasa. Suatu saat di musim salju, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dan ia mendapati ada seorang wanita cantik yang kedinginan dan minta untuk tinggal sementara di rumah tersebut"

"lalu?"

"lalu mereka memutuskan menikah dan mempunyai anak yang banyak. Tapi, suatu hari, si pemuda mengatakan kalau ia merasa familiar dengan wajah istrinya. Kemudian ia terkejut saat ingat kalau wajah istrinya begitu mirip dengan yuki onna. Dia menceritakan bagaimana kronologisnya yuki onna mengambil nyawa ayahnya pada istrinya tersebut"

"k-kemudian a-apa yang terjadi?"

"benar. Istrinya itu adalah sosok yuki onna. Ia lalu pergi dan meninggalkan si pemuda karena si pemuda tidak menepati janji"

"cerita itu tidak seram sama sekali" luhan beropini, ia kembali menggeser tubuhnya agar tidka terlalu dekat dengan kai.

"tidak sampai kau tahu cerita bahwa yuki onna akan menghampiri para lelaki muda dan memintanya untuk menjadi suaminya, kemudian keesokkan harinya lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu tewas mengenaskan"

MEO~~~~W

"aaaaaaaaaaaak"

Bruk

Dengan tidak elitnya, luhan menerjang kai karena terkejut mendengar suara tangisan bayi, eh bukan,,, bukan tangisan bayi.

"hyung, tadi itu suara kucing"

"ekhem... maaf, aku terlalu terkejut" luhan berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, kemudian kembali duduk di samping kai. Duduk tidak terlalu jauh tentunya.

"sudah jadi" teriak kai senang. "coba kau pakai!" ia menyerahkannya pada luhan. Tapi sepertinya tidak mendapat respon baik karena wajah luhan seperti enggan memegangnya.

"ini kotor, kai"

"hyung, kita di sapporo, bebas dari polusi dan zat-zat bahaya yang berterbangan lalu menempel di mana saja. Jadi, tenang saja, rambutmu akan baik-baik saja"

Luhan memang sedikit sensitif mengenai hal-hal yang bersifat kotor. Ia itu namja yang sangat menyukai kebersihan dan kerapihan, tidak seperti kai. Namja itu selalu seradak seruduk dan tidak memperhatikan kebersihannya, itu baru luhan tau setelah mereka menikah dan tinggal di satu kamar apartemen yang sama.

"aihhh yeppeo" sorak kai bertepuk senang. Ternyata mahkota-mahkota bikinannya membuat luhan semakin cantik.

"benarkah?" kenapa luhan sepertinya semakin suka ketika kai memujinya cantik. Padahal dulu ia mati-matian menghajar kai setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik.

"ayo foto bersama hyung!"

Beberapa jepretan berhasil kai ambil di ponselnya. Tentunya dengan luhan dan dirinya yang menggunakan mahkota-mahkotaan.

Sepintas ide jahil terbesit dibenak kai untuk mengerjai hyungnya itu.

Mereka sudah siap dengan posisi tubuh dan wajah yang berdekatan tentunya. Tapi, "hyung" panggil kai sambil menengok ke arah luhan.

"mwo?" luhan menoleh ke samping dengan bibir monyong yang baru selesai mengatakan 'mwo?'

Bibir luhan bersambutkan bibir kai yang entah ia tidak tahu sudah menengok ke arahnya.

Cup

Terdengar kecupan bibir kai berikan pada bibir luhan

Jepret

Satu bidikan berhasil kai dapat. Ia melihat hasilnya.

"MWOYA?! Kau mengerjaiku?" luhan memukul bahu kai dengan cukup keras.

"lihat! Dari semua foto, aku paling suka foto yang terakhir, hyung"

"itu tidak sengaja"

"tapi aku kan sengaja"

"kaiiiiii~"

Belum sempat memprotes, kai sudah menariknya untuk ikut tiduran di atas tatami.

Luhan memandang kai ragu. Tapi, ia tetap ikut tiduran di sana dengan berbantalkan tangan kanan kai, sementara tangan kirinya ia lipat dan ia gunakan untuk bantalan sendiri.

"kai?"

"hyung ayo kita tidur" gumam kai dengan mata yang terpejam.

Kenapa luhan merasa kalau ini seperti ajakan seorang suami pada sang istri untuk tidur persama? Apa jangan-jangan kai memang ingin mengajaknya tidur bersama?. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku ingin tidur saja sendiri" kai bangun, dan itu juga membuat luhan ikut terbangun.

"anhi... geurae.. ayo kita tidur!" teriaknya kemudian menyusul kai yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan berada di luar sendirian. Ia masih sayang pada nyawanya, ia tidak ingin di terkam hantu wanita salju di sapporo itu.

"hey kai... tunggu!"

Malam natal tiba.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman salju, luhan terkagum-kagum memperhatikan white illumination sepanjang perjalanan menuju pusat kota sapporo. Banyak orang-orang yang membuat boneka salju di sepanjang jalan, membuat pemandangan menjadi semakin indah dengan hadirnya boneka-boneka salju tersebut.

Kali ini luhan tidak terlalu takut, karena memang banyak juga orang-orang yang akan ke odori park untuk menikmati malam natal bersama di sana. Bahkan sejak tadi sudah banyak yang mendahuluinya berjalan.

"ayo kai cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar" luhan terlalu senang hingga mengabaikan kai yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"kau sudah tidak takut dengan rumah itu, hyung?"

Sejenak langkah luhan terhenti. Ia berbalik dan mengambil tangan kai yang sejak tadi ada di dalam saku jaketnya. Luhan menggenggam tangan tersebut dengan cukup erat. Membuat para pasangan yang melewatinya merasa iri.

"waaaaahhhhh indah sekali"

Orang-orang yang belum pernah ke sini pasti akan berdecak kagum dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Seluruh wisatawan dan orang-orang pribumi sapporo banyak yang berkumpul di odori park untuk menyaksikan festival malam natal dengan kilauan tidak kurang dari 400 lampu yang berkerlip di pusat kota sapporo tersebut.

"kau selalu mengeluh dingin jika mandi malam, tapi kau sendiri makan ice cream malam-malam begini" gumam kai menyindir namja di sampingnya.

"bilang saja kalau kau mau" luhan balik menyindir setelah tawaran ice creamnya pada kai disambut dengan baik olehnya. Ckckckck kai kai kau terlalu munafik.

Berulang kali ponsel luhan terdengar berbunyi, saat sang pemilik melihat siapa yang menelfon, ia kembali menaruhnya ke dalam saku, karena memang sejak tadi orang yang sama yang menelfonnya.

"nugunde? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya kai.

Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau itu jessica, kan? Dan ia juga tidak mungkin memberikan alasan kalau ia tidak ingin acaranya dengan kai diganggu oleh kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa yang harus ia jawab?

"bukan siapa-siapa. Aku ingin daging tusuk yang di sana! Ayo kita ke sana!" luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kai dengan mengajaknya membeli dang tusuk yang ingin ia cicipi.

Di tengah acara memilah-milih daging tusuk, luhan merasa ponselnya kembali bergetar dan ternyata jessica menelfon lagi ia menunggu hingga panggilan tersebut mati, kemudian dengan cepat, tangannya me-nonaktifkan ponselnya.

"jadi jessica noona yang menelfon"

"eoh? A-ah, i-iya. Kau sudah dapat daging tusuknya?" luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati kai yang habis melihat ponselnya juga.

"wae? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonnya?" ternyata kali ini tidak berhasil. Kai tidak tertipu dengan pertanyaan luhan yang keluar jalur dari pertanyaannya.

"i-itu... k-karena..." bola mata rusa itu bergerak ke sana kesini mencoba mencari alasn yang tepat untuk pria tan di hadapannya ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mata itu mencari jawaban, ternyata orang itu sudah ada di sana. Di depannya dengan seseorang lain yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat.

"je-jessica?" sekarang kai yang terkejut saat mendengar luhan menyebut nama tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa jessica ada di hokkaido ah mungkin tepatnya bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu di sini? Bukankah luhan bilang kalau jessica akan liburan ke london? Ia juga mendengar langsung ajakan jessica kepada luhan untuk pergi liburan bersama ke london. Lalu apa ini?

"tadinya memang aku akan london, tapi gadis manja ini ternyata memberi kejutan dengan pulang ke seoul mendadak. Lalu dengan bibirnya yang manis, ia merayu ibu untuk liburan ke jepang" jelas jessica dengan membumbui sedikit sindiran pada seorang gadis yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

"tapi kan aku ingin ke tokyo, bukan hokkaido"

"kau di tokyo ingin tinggal dengan siapa? Ingin merayakan natal dan tahun baru sendirian, eoh?" gadis tersebut menunduk. Ini lagi yang di bahas oleh jessica.

Jessica memperkenalkannya pada luhan dan kai yang sejak tadi tidak ikut campur mengenai perdebatan yang sempat terjadi barusan. Yang bersama jessica sejak tadi dan yang datang dengan jessica itu adalah Jung Krystal. Saudara jessica satu-satunya. Ia memilih untuk kuliah di london setelah mendapatkan beasiswa saat lulus SMA tahun lalu.

"eonni kenapa tidak mengatakan kalau ada stok namja seperti kai oppa di kampusmu" ucap krystal sedikit merajuk saat sudah saling berkenalan dengan kai dan luhan.

Sebenarnya ia juga tertarik pada luhan. Tapi saat perkenalannya tadi, jessica mengenalkan luhan sebagai kekasihnya. Jadi, untuk cari aman, ia memilih kai saja. Lagi pula, kai juga sepertinya menarik.

"heol. Apa aku harus melaporkanmu setiap ada mahasiswa tampan di kampusku? Dan kau harus tahu kalau kai ini sudah menikah"

"MWOYA? Benarkah itu?" krystal mencari kebenaran dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tangan kai. Sementara itu kai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Membuat seseorang di sampingnya semakin merasa kepanasan melihat kemesraan yang dibuat oleh krystal.

"yang jessica katakan itu benar"

"oppa, katakan kalau ini tidak benar!" luhan membuang nafas kesal karena ucapannya barusan tidak ditanggapi oleh krystal, dan gadis tersebut malah semakin menempel pada kainya. Catat! KAI-NYA!.

"benar, aku sudah menikah" akhirnya kai mau juga bersuara, meskipun itu membuat hati krystal patah seketika.

"dengan siapa? Lalu di mana istrimu itu? Kenapa kalian tidak bersama saat ini? Dan kau malah bersama luhan oppa. Cepat jawab, oppa!"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh krystal seperti sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari celah-celah pintu sebuah ruangan saat ada yang ingin membukanya. Membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap dan cocok untuk bersembunyi, terasa tidak aman lagi karena hampir ada yang mengetahuinya.

"ohya, kalian ingin pergi ke mana lagi? Kai bilang kalau di lapangan salju sebentar lagi akan ada permainan cahaya lampu yang sangat keren. Apa kalian inginmelihatnya?" tanya luhan dengan manis.

"tadinya kami juga berniat untuk ke sana. Tapi eomma meminta kami untuk pulang membantu menghias pohon natal" jawab jessica tidak bersemangat.

Matanya masih terus mengamati krystal yang terus bergelayut pada tangan kai. Heran sekali kenapa adiknya ini begitu playgril. Ckckck

"ayo pulang! Kau ingin peralatan maku up mu diberikan pada anjing piaraan bibi sebelah?"

"geuraeee" jawab krystal setengah tidak rela melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada tangan kai, ia masih ingin bersama kai. "oppa, kalau kau sudah cerai dengan istrimu, hubungilah aku! Aku akan siap menjadi pengganti istrimu kapanpun itu"

Kai menatap kepergian jessica dan krystal dari sana dengan perasaan yang lega, dibuktikan dengan hembusan nafas beratnya yang sejak tadi mengganjal ketenangannya. Namun, hal yang berbalik terjadi pada luhan. Namja tersebut terlihat justru semakin cemberut, meskipun ia bersyukur karena jessica tidak menanyakan pasal telfonnya yang tidak ia angkat.

"kau kenapa hyung?"

"gwaenchanhi" luhan sudah menjauh beberapa langkah dari kai, ia ingin pergi dan bersembunyi dari kai. Ia tidak ingin kai tahu kalau ia sedang kesal padanya. Dan tentunya ia juga tidak ingin kai melihat dirinya menangis.

"kajima" kai mencegah luhan dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. "kau ingin tersesat dengan pergi sendirian?"

Benar juga. Bodohnya dirinya karena tidak berfikir dua kali untuk menghindar dari kai. Tapi kalau tidak begini, kai pasti akan bertanya yang macam-macam kenapa ia menangis. Bodoh bodoh bodoh, -luhan terus mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

Meskipun tidak lagi berhadapan dengan kai, tapi luhan masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Justru air matanya semakin mengalir karena terus-terusan ia tahan.

"hiks" bahkan sudah ia tahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnyapun isakan itu masih tetap keluar. Entah kai mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tapi ia merasakan ada yang menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu hangat di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tanpa ia sadari.

Luhan meremas jaket kai dengan cukup kuat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Menangis sejadinya dalam dekapan kai. Yang perlahan mulai reda berkat usapan tangan kai di punggungnya yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"jadi, pengantinku ini cemburu tadi, eum?"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju lapangan odori park, kai terus menggoda luhan dengan bertanya kalau luhan mencemburui dirinya karena tadi krystal terus menggodanya.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan luhan kenapa ia menangis, kai yang tadinya merasa tersakiti juga, jadi ingin tertawa karena kepolosan luhan yang mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa "aku tidak suka krystal berdekatan denganmu. Hatiku,,, rasanya sangat sakit" kurang lebih seperti itu yang ia katakan.

Dan karena itulah, kai terus-terusan menggoda luhan. Ia tidak tahan dengan kedua pipi putih luhan yang kini terlihat memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena cuaca yang dingin.

"yak! Geumanhae!" dan itu yang akan luhan ucapkan saat kai terus menggodanya dengan kata 'cemburu'. Bahkan ia terus berteriak agar kai menghentikan hal yang membuatnya malu bukan kepalang.

"hyung" panggil kai, tapi luhan masih tetap berjalan. Ia tidak mau dikerjai kai lagi.

"hyung, hentikan langkahmu! Aku ingin bicara sebentar"

Luhan membuang nafasnya berat sebelum memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya sesuai dengan keinginan kai.

"hyung, terima kasih" luhan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan kai, cukup terkejut karena jarak mereka saat ini ternyata sangat dekat.

"terima kasih untuk apa?"

"karena kau sudah cemburu"

"mwo?" luhan memang tidak akan mengerti hal yang kai sembunyikan. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mencari hal tersebut dalam diri kai.

Namja yang mengesalkan tapi selalu memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga. Bahkan belum sempat ia menerka maksud kai berterima kasih atas kecemburuannya, pria tersebut dengan lancangnya memeluknya tiba-tiba. Tidak tahukah kai kalau banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua?

.

"heuuuuuhhhh menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa disaat malam natal seperti ini kita harus bekeja juga?" keluh krystal karena acaranya untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati malam natal harus gagal.

"salahkan dirimu kenapa mengubah jadwal liburan kita begitu saja" jessica menyahut.

"sudah sudah... hiaslah pohon itu dengan baik!" sang ibu menengahi.

Keduanya terus berdebat. Krystal dengan perasaannya yang kesal dan terus meminta untuk menikmati malam natal di luar, dan jessica dengan pendiriannya yang terus menyalahkan krystal. Padahal ia senang karena liburnnya diubah menjadi ke jepang, dan bisa bertemu dengan luhan tadi di odori park.

Berbicara mengenai odori park, liputan televisi yang sedang mereka saksikan tengah meliput situasi yang ada di odori park. Sepintas ia jadi ingat pertemuannya tadi dengan luhan. Kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya ia terbebas dari pohon-pohon natal ini dan juga hiasan-hiasan yang menurutnya terlalu banyak. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan luhan dan menghabiskan malam natal bersamanya.

"eo? Bukankah itu kai oppa dan luhan oppa?" krystal mengejutkan lamunan jessica.

Mendengar hal tersebut, jessica jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hiasan-hiasan pohon natal yang sedang ia pegang.

Adiknya tidak berbohong mengenai luhan dan kai. Mungkin kamera-man yang sedang meliput di sana tidak sengaja menangkap luhan dan kai. Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang sekarang pertanyaannya sudah memenuhi benaknya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah 'kenapa kai dan luhan berpelukan?'.

Mata jessica mendadak memanas. Perasaannya menangkap ada yang tidak beres pada hubungan kai dengan kekasihnya. Ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan terhadap kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Luhan dan kai yang berpelukan di samping pohon natal utama di odori park. Jessica tahu itu bukan hal yang umum harus terjadi. Dan sudah pasti ada yang tidak normal dengan semua ini.

"hey! Kau bekerja dulu sendiri ya! Ada yang ingin ku beli di luar" jessica menghentikan kegiatannya menghias pohon natal dan menyerahkannya pada krystal. Tentu saja itu membuat sang adik kesal karena menambah pekerjaannya saja.

"nanti eonni belika tas blance keluaran terbaru" ia masih sempat membujuk sang adik saat sudah berada di depan pintu keluar rumah.

"JANJIMU SUDAH KU TULIS BESAR-BESAR!" teriak krystal. "tsk, menyebalkan sekali".

Malam natal yang dingin memang momen yang pas untuk berbagi kehangatan bersama keluarga dan orang terdekat. Tapi, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang juga keluar dari kehangatan tersebut untuk mencari kepuasan mata dan menjadikannya ceritan di hari kelak mengenai memori dan momen yang pernah mereka lewati.

"kai, lepas. Malu. Banyak yang melihat ke arah kita"

"aku seperti ini bukan karena memelukmu! Aku hanya kedinginan, hyung"

"kai, ku bilang lepas"

"baiklah baiklah. Tapi setelah aku mematuhi perintahmu, kau juga harus mematuhi perintahku. Deal?" kai membuat perjanjian dengan luhan. Dan karena luhan sudah merasa risih dengan pelukan kai yang sejak tadi tidak mau ia lepaskan, luhan sudah pasti menyetujui usul kai. Walaupun ia sendiri juga tidak tahu perjanjian apa yang dibuat oleh kai.

"sudah" lapor kai pada luhan.

"lalu?" dan luhan membeo polos, atau mungkin ia pura-pura bodoh dan pura-pura lupa dengan perjanjian yang dibuat oleh kai secara sepihak.

"lalu... poppo!"

Gila. Mungkin itu yang ingin luhan teriakkan, dan kalau bisa ia ingin berteriak tepat di depan telinga kai, meneriakkan kalau namja di depannya ini sudah gilaaaaaa. Kai memang gilaaaaaaa...

"kai" luhan menggertak dengan gigi yang tetap ia rapatkan.

"baiklah kalau tidak mau" dan dengan entengnya, kai merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk kembali mengurung sang rusa kecilnya.

"geurae"

Pada akhirnya, luhan juga mengalah terhadap sikap keras kai. Ia sudah sangat paham dengan kelakuan kai yang aneh itu.

Cup

"oppa"

Terlanjur. Jessica sudah terlanjur menyaksikan adegan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, adegan yang tidak pernah terbesit difikirannya sedikitpun, dimana luhan mengecup pipi kai.

Suara jessica tidak terdengar seperti yang biasanya pernah terdengar. Suaranya seperti ungkapan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dia membayangkan akan diduakan saja tidak pernah, terlebih lagi oleh seorang namja yang berarti adalah bahwa luhan tidak normal. Dan ia harus menyaksikan bagaimana ketidaknormalan luhan langsung dengan mata sendiri.

"jessica, tunggu!" dan luhan masih berniat untuk mencegahnya pergi? Oh, lucu sekali.

"jadi... kau adalah yang dinikahi oleh kai itu kan?" jesica berbalik untuk melihat kejujuran dari kekasihnya itu yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berubah status menajdi mantan kekasih.

"mi-mianhae" gumam luhan setelah sebelumnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan jessica barusan.

"heuh, tidak habis fikir" jessica menanggapinya dengan senyuman ledekan.

Harus ia akui, ia begitu bodoh hingga tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Dan seharusnya ia juga curiga dengan keberadaan mereka berdua di sini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"aku tahu hubungan ini tidak mungkin dapat berlanjut. Aku mundur" ia mengucapkannya dengan penuh keseriusan pada luhan, yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat luhan merasa tertohok.

"mianhae.. mianhae.. mianhae.."

Kata-kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibir luhan mengiringi lepasnya tangan luhan dan jessica yang sejak tadi bertautan. Menghantarkan kepergian tubuh jessica menghilang dari hadapannya.

"aku-" jessica sempat berhenti sejenak karena sepertinya ada pesan terakhir yang ingin luhan sampaikan malam ini. "sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Suatu saat nanti akan ku jelaskan kenapa ini terjadi"

Dan setelahnya, tanpa menoleh lagi, gadis cantik yang pernah singgah di hati luhan itu pergi dengan langkah kaki yang terlihat putus asa. Membawa perasaan kecewanya dan tentunya membawa perasaan cintanya pada luhan. Luhan benar, suatu saat nanti kejujuran pasti akan terungkap, alasan pasti akan diketahuinya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia masih belum siap menerima kejutan yang menusuk hatinya lagi dan lagi.

.

Natal yang penuh dengan kejutan bagi pasangan luhan dan juga kai. Malam yang sempat menjadi malam yang indah nan membahagiakan bagi keduanya karena berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama-sama dipendam oleh keduanya. Tapi, ini juga malam yang buruk. Malam dimana untuk yang pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah jessica. Wanita yang kini sudah menjadi mantan kekasih-nya luhan.

"kau ingin mandi lagi tengah malam begini?" suara luhan yang menegur kai saat mereka yang baru saja sampai rumah, tapi kai langsung ke kamar dan segera melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan bathrobe.

"um" gumam kai, ia mencari ponsel yang tadi masih berada di dalam saku jeansnya.

"hyung mau ikut?" tawarnya

"ah, tidak tidak... aku tidak mau. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak tahan dengan dingin" tolaknya. Luhan kemudian melepas jaketnya dan mencari baju tidur untuk malam ini.

"kan ada aku hyung, kalau kau kedinginan aku bisa menghangatkanmu" kai menggoda luhan dengan kedua alis yang juga ia mainkan naik turun.

"ish, dasar mesum"

"ayolah hyung... kau belum pernah merasakan sensasinya mandi malam hari kan?"

"sensasi? Kalau yang kau maksud dari sensasi itu adalah membeku karena kedinginan aku percaya"

"bukan itu. Dengarkan aku dulu! Di jepang itu sangat terkenal dengan kebiasaannya yang mandi malam dengan air hangat, rasanya semua beban akan terangkat seiring dengan meleburnya hawa panas dari air rendaman, terlebih lagi jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga"

Luhan nampak berfikir dengan tawaran kai barusan. Ia sedikit tergoda dengan kalimat 'rasanya beban akan terangkat...' dari hatinya yang paling dalam dan tanpa kai cari tahu juga ia sudah tahu kalau kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sudah membuat luhan tidak terlalu tenang. Kai dapat merasakannya lewat tatapan luhan sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi.

Kai sangat puas dengan keputusan luhan untuk mandi bersama malam ini. Siapa tahu bisa melihat kemulusan dan putihnya kulit hyungnya itu. Khekhekhe *yadong mode on*

Sebelum berendam, kai terlebih dahulu menyiapkan peralatan mandi yang ia letakkan di dekat ofuro (bak mandi), kemudian menguras ofuro. Sementara itu, luhan sedang membuka bathrobenya untuk mandi lebih dulu di bawah shower dengan membelakangi kai.

"hyung, sudah belum?"

"belum. Yak! Jangan coba-coba mengintip, kai!"

"aish, kau lama sekali sih. Aku juga ingin sabunan lalu segera berendam"

"tunggu, aku hampir selesai"

"aku berbalik ya hyung! Kit amandi bersama" goda kai lagi.

"andwae andwaeeeee... sebentar lagi aku selesai, tunggu!" kai terkikik mendengar teriakan luhan.

Dan luhan dengan tergesa-gesa menyabuni tubuhnya lalu menyalakan lagi showernya untuk membasuh busa-busa sabun agar tidak ada yang menempel di kulitnya. Setelah itu, ia mencari handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang naked.

"sudah" luhan bernafas dengan lega karena saat a=ia berbalik, kai maish memunggunginya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh dengan sabun mandi dan memastikan bahwa tubuh mereka dalam keadaan bersih dan tidak ada sisa sabun, mereka berdua kini sudah berada di dalam ofuro berisi air hangat.

Mendiang nenek dan kakek kai memang memutuskan untuk memiliki ofuro sendiri di rumah, sehingga kalau ingin berendam seperti ini, tidak perlu ke sento (pemandian umum). Walaupun mereka sekeluarga terkadang masih suka ke onsen, karena memang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak dapat diungkapkan jika berendam langsung di pemandian umum yang langsung dari sumber mata air panasnya.

"hyung, kenapa kau berendam terlalu dalam begitu?" kai sedikit protes karena luhan merenam tubuhnya teralu dalam hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tersisa di atas permukaan air di ofuro. Berbeda dengan kai yang duduk dengan tegap sehingga menampilkan bahu dan dada bidang kai yang terbalut oleh kulit berwarna tan-nya.

"aku malu"

"ya Tuhan... hyung, kenapa harus malu? Lagi pula aku kan sudah pernah lihat" ejek kai, yang mendapatkan hadiah tendangan dari kaki luhan di dalam air. "kau mengintip?" jeritnya berbarenan dengan tendengan yang kedua.

"ack, kau ini kasar sekali pada suamimu!" luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan kai barusan.

Ia jadi teringat pada ucapan ibunya mengenai hubungan yang harusnya terjadi antara pasangan yang sudah menikah. Ibunya pernah bertanya "apa saja yang sudah pernah kalian lakukan selama setelah menikah?" dan luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum, yang orang-orang dapat artikan bahwa sejauh mereka menikah tidak pernah ada yang spesial yang terjadi.

Lalu kemudian, kris sebagai orang tua luhan mulai membuat luhan gelisah dengan pernyataan yang semakin menekannya.

Kejadiannya adalah beberapa hari yang lalu saat hari pertama mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan. Saat kai ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman odori park dan tidak jadi karena luhan memaksa minta pulang setelah melihat rumah yang cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang saat itu juga.

Setelah mereka pulang dan puas dengan foto bersama, kai waktu itu memutuskan untuk tidur diikuti dengan luhan. Kemudian saat ia membantu ibunya dan ibu mertuanya untuk menyiapkan makan malam, ibunya mulai membahas hubungan pernikahannya dengan kai dengan pertanyaan "apa yang kalian lakukan tadi di kamar seharian?"

Tentu saja luhan menjawabnya dengan jawaban "tidur" karena memang mereka tertidur selama seharian itu untuk memulihkan tenaga setelah perjalanan menuju hokkaido yang memakan banyak energinya (padahal cuma duduk), selain itu cuaca yang dingin juga sangat mendukung untuk bergelung di bawah selimut.

"kau tidak memberi servis apapun untuk kai?"

"servis? Servis apa?"

"ya Tuhan... memangnya apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama setelah menikah?"

"ya seperti itu, seperti hari-hari biasa kalau aku di rumah"

"aigoo... eomma juga yakin, pasti di apartemen kai kamar kalian juga terpisah, kan?" luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya menahan kegelisahan.

"luhan, dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan itu kita harus saling berbagi dan memberi. Bagaimana jika kai merasa kalau kau tidak baik untuk menjadi pendampingnya?"

"me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku bukan pendamping yang baik?" luhan sedikit memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, sekaligus membuka rasa penasarannya juga.

"tentu saja kai akan berpaling. Kau tidak mau kan kalau pernikahanmu dengan kai berakhir hanya karena ia merasa kau tidak bisa memuaskannya? (*nahloh, kris mulai ngajarin za buat bikin nih ff ber-rated M)"

"tidak appa. Aku tidak mau"

Luhan merasa ada yang mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. Tidak menunggu terlalu lama, ia yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya mendapati kai yang asik mencipratkan air ke wajahnya.

"yak! Kai! Hentikan, pabo!"

"hyung, kenapa kau suka sekali mengataiku dengan sebutan pabo?"

"tanyakan juga kenapa kau sering mengataiku cantik"

"aku tidak mengataimu,, aku jujur, kau memang cantik"

"kalau begitu, aku juga tidak mengataimu, kau itu memang bodoh"

Keheningan kembali terjadi keduanya masih senang dengan posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan berendam di dalam kolam air panas. Tanpa teras, air yang tadi sudah terasa sedikit menguar kepanasannya hingga luhan merasa sedikit lebih dingin. Atau mungkin karena kulitnya yang sudah terbiasa dengan suhu air yang panas, jadi ia merasa kalau airnya tidak terlalu panas sekarang.

"um... kai" panggil luhan. Ia menggerekkan tangannya di permukaan air dengan telunjuk yang meutar-mutar membuat bentuk bulat di permukaan air itu.

"eum? Wae?"

"apa... " glup. Luhan meneguk dulu salivanya, berharap ketegangan juga ikut masuk ke dalam perutnya hingga ia bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar.

"kenapa hyung?"

"apa kau akan selingkuh?"

Ngek

Mendadak kai menampilkan wajah anehnya karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan polos luhan barusan. Mana mungkin ia selingkuh. Luhan tahu sendiri kan kalau ia saja tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Dan sudah pasti luhan itu yang pertama bagi kai, dan ia juga akan terus bertahan dengan luhan sampai akhir.

"kau bicara-" belum selesai, luhan sudah memotongnya. Kebiasaan -_-"

"papa bilang kalau kai akan berpaling kalau aku tidak bisa memuaskan kai" seketika kai tersenyum dengan sudut bibir kanan yang terangkat lebih tinggi. Ternyata ayah mertuanya ingin ia merenggut keperawanan anaknya,,, tentu saja dengan senang hati kai akan menerimanya.

"kalau kepepet (bahasa apa nih .-.) mungkin saja, hyung"

"andwae... kau tidak boleh selingkuh" dengan cepat luhan duduk dengan tegak, gerakan tersebut begitu refleks karena ia tidak mau kai berpaling darinya.

Kai tersenyum lagi, akhirnya ia dapat melihat bahu putih polos milik luhan, dan jangan tinggalkan juga dua benda yang menonjol di dadanya yang berwarna pink. Hampir saja kai mengeluarkan liurnya karena begitu tergoda.

"anhi, aku tidak akan selingkuh, hyung" kai maju lebih dekat dengan luhan.

Ingin membuat suasana lebih romantis, kai membingkai wajah luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"dengar hyung. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, mungkin karena aku bukan pria yang romantis. Tapi, bersama denganmu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Hal-hal kecil yang tidak pernah ku tunjukkan dan ku berikan pada orang lain, selalu ku berikan padamu, hyung. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini, yang jelas aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, ingin selalu menjagamu, dan ingin selalu melindungimu karena aku ingin selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Aku akan tetap menjaga senyummu walau dengan pengorbanan apapun. Termasuk saat aku harus menekan dalam-dalam rasa sakit ketika kau menjalin hubungan dengan jessica"

"kai"

"kau tahu? aku memang tidak pernah berfikir mengenai hubungan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa memiliki perasaan pada orang lain seperti perasaan yang ku miliki untukmu, hyung. Aku tetap mempertahankannya. Dan kalau aku boleh egois, malam ini adalah malam yang ku nanti. Saat hubunganmu dengan jessica berakhir. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa perasaanmu pada jessica-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan kai terhenti. Tapi bukan karena luhan yang menyela dengan ocehannya lagi. Luhan tidak ingin mendengar kai mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, karena itu ia berani untuk mencium kai. Mencium bibirnya.

"kenyataannya bahwa perasaanku pada jessica sudah biasa saja. Karena aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku memiliki cinta yang begitu besar untuk namja yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini" luhan melanjutkan ucapan kai yang terpotong karena ciumannya barusan.

"Jadi, mana mungkin aku akan berpaling darimu. Aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk pindah ke lain hati" keduanya saling melempar senyum hangat dengan tatapan yang saling menyelami pandangan masing-masing.

"lalu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?"

"mulai apanya?" senyum seribu watt yang tadi sempat terukir dari bibir luhan dan membuat wajahnya begitu bersinar, seketika luntur karena tidak mengerti apa yang kai maksud dengan kata 'mulai'.

Kai mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menggapai telinga luhan dan berbisik "aku menagih malam pertama kita"

"sirheooooooooo"

BYUR

Kai dengan tingkat agresifnya yang tinggi mendorong luhan hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang kentara saat tubuh keduanya terjatuh di dalam kolam air tempatnya berendam. Dan jangan lupakan juga smirknya yang membuat luhan tidak percaya kalau saat ini yang tengah bersamanya adalah kai, namja yang sudah menikahinya.

Biarkan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kai dan luhan dalam melewati malam pertama mereka yang tertunda. Saling berbagi dan memberi sesuai dengan saran kris –ayah luhan. Tubuh mereka telah bersatu malam ini, melengkapi natal dengan simfoni indah yang keduanya ciptakan bersama-sama.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga mulai bermekaran menyambut musim semi yang baru saja datang menggantikan musim dingin yang penuh dengan salju.

Sinaran mentari pagi ini juga turut mengiringi keceriaan cherry blossoms di sepanjang jalan yang orang-orang jumpai.

"kai, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?"

"mungkin karena kau terlalu lelah. Kita kan baru kembali dari jepang tadi malam. Seharusnya hari ini kau tidak usah masuk kuliah saja, hyung" sahut kai pada luhan.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya luhan. Kai sendiripun merasa resah, bahkan sejak mereka masih berlibur di jepang, kai selalu gelisah, membuatnya tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk waktu liburannya musim dingin tahun ini. Sepanjang malam ia selalu terbayang kejadian di odori park saat malam natal itu. Membuatnya tidak tenang untuk tertidur.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kuliah setelah liburan musim dingin yang lebih dari 1 bulan itu. Banyak yang menyambut hari ini dengan ceria, tapi ada juga yang datang dengan wajah yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

Di ujung taman depan gedung utama sebuah kampus, jessica terlihat dengan bosan memainkan tab yang sejak tadi menampilkan sebuah permainan fashion yang biasa ia mainkan. Sesekali melirik ponsel yang ia taruh di atas tas bermerk di samping tempatnya duduk.

"ffuuhhhhh... biasanya luhan oppa mengirimiku pesan" gumamnya.

Kehilangan luhan –kekasihnya, membuatnya kehilangan bagian dari aktifitas yang biasa ia lakukan juga bersama luhan. Seperti berangkat bersama, makan bersama, atau kalau mereka tidak bisa bertemu pagi hari seperti ini, ia pasti akan chattingan dengan luhan. Sayang sekali itu tidak bisa terjadi lagi.

Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu gerbang saat mahasiswa/i bergerombol untuk melihat kedatangan pemilik mobil yang baru saja memasuki pintu gerbang menuju parkiran di samping kampus.

"penghuni kampus ini memang hampir semuanya aneh" dengan tidak tertarik, ia kembali melanjutkan game yang sejak tadi pagi ia mainkan. Yeah, meskipun tidak tertarik, setidaknya lebih baik seperti ini dari pada harus melamun di pagi hari seperti ini. Membuatnya masuk ke dalam kategori 'aneh' yang tadi ia ucapkan.

"hey, mereka sudah datang"

"aku penasaran ingin melihat wajah mereka berdua"

"dan aku tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi mereka saat kita berhasil menegluarkan mereka dari kampus kita ini"

"benar, siapa juga yang ingin kampusnya dikotori oleh makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka"

"menjijikan"

Samar-samar jessica menangkap cibiran beberapa mahasiswa/i yang melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat parkir. Ia berfikir sejenak, mengingat siapa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hingga membuat paginya terasa gerah saja.

Sebenarnya jessica tidak ingin ikut campur karena dia memang tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang terjadi mengenai mobil yang tadi terlihat banyak yang mengerumuninya. Tapi, ia juga penasaran, jadi lebih baik pura-pura saja ingin masuk gedung dan mengintip sedikit ke arah kerumunan siapa yang sedang disambut dengan buruk oleh para mahasiswa/i kampusnya ini.

"hooo pasangan gay kita sudah tiba rupanya, teman-teman..."

'gay?' jessica bertanya dalam hatinya saat mendengar ada yang berteriak seperti tadi.

"yeah, ternyata mereka berani juga menampakkan diri di hadapan kita. Ingin mencorang nama kampus kita menjadi lebih buruk lagi, hah?"

Jessica mengeratkan tab yang ia peluk di depan dadanya. Ia takut kalau yang ia fikirkan ternyata memang benar, ia takut kalau.

"hey, kai! Jadi pengantinmu itu luhan seonbae, ya? Cantik sekali dia saat pesta pernikahan kalian. Selain gay, apa luhan seonbae juga operasi plastik?"

Kejam.

Salah, ternyata harapannya salah. Dan dugaan yang ia takutkanlah yang benar. Yang menjadi perbincangan di kampus sejak tadi pagi, yang dikerumuni oleh anak-anak kampus dan yang digunjingkan sejak tadi adalah kai dan luhan.

Luhan menegok ke arah kerumunan itu. Ia melihat luhan berdiri disembunyikan oleh kai di belakang tubuhnya. Ia melihat raut wajah kai yang menahan marah namun juga ketakutan, sama seperti air wajah luhan yang juga ketakutan. Di tengah kakinya yang terus jalan merambat melewati kerumunan itu, kai menangkapnya. Kai menatap ke arahnya yang semakin menjauh. Jessica tidak dapat membaca tatapan apa yang kai berikan tadi.

TBC or END ?

Give me your comment ^^ gomapta


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) dan Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Pairing : KaiLu / KaiHan (EXO)

Warning : YAOI. BL, BXB

Length : Two shot

Chapter 2 (end)

happy reading...

Author pov

Kai dan luhan sama sekali tidak pernah mengira persembunyian mereka akan terbongkar begitu cepat. Perkiraan mereka setidaknya mereka harus bersembunyi sampai luhan skripsi atau bahkan wisuda, jangankan untuk sampai ke sana, ternyata indahnya liburan yang baru saja mereka lewati adalah pengganti dari berbagai cobaan yang harus mereka hadapi. Sayangnya, mereka belum menyiapkan benteng ataupun perisai untuk melindungi diri mereka.

Hari yang cerah telah menenggelamkan luhan dan kai dalam kerumunan ejekan dan cacian dari teman-teman satu kampusnya. Hal yang seharusnya tidak berhak mereka perdebatkan, tapi karena mereka merasa terusik, mereka lebih mementingkan ego untuk kemerdekaan kebebasan mereka dalam bersuara.

"kai, kembali lah ke kelasmu!" luhan sudah mengatakan kalimat ini berulang kali agar kai pergi ke kelasnya, karena sejak tadi, kai terus menemani luhan bahkan duduk di samping luhan.

Akibat insiden tadi pagi, kai sama sekali tidak lengah untuk melindungi luhan. Ia menarik luhan untuk masuk ke kelas dan terus berada di samping luhan sampai-sampai ia melewatkan jam kuliah pertamanya. Ia khawatir jika ia meninggalkan luhan, akan banyak yang menyakiti luhan lagi. Ia tahu, perang yang di tunjukkan padanya belum berakhir sampai di sini.

"tidak hyung, aku harus ada di sini. Aku harus menemanimu" kalimat itu lagi yang luhan dengar.

Namun, pertahanan kai untuk mendampingi luhan di jam kuliah sekarang harus runtuh ketika dosen mata kuliah masuk ke kelas dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Padahal kai sudah berulang kali meminta izin untuk berada di dalam kelas, tapi apa daya... ini semacam hak dosen yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Hanya dua jam kuliah berlangsung, semua mahasiswa/i sudah kembali merapihkan peralatan tulis mereka ke dalam tas. Pandangan-pandangan jijik kembali luhan dapat. Mungkin bahkan lebih. Karena mereka sudah menahannya sejak luhan dan kai masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka menahan untuk tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arah luhan. Tapi sekarang, kai kan tidak ada. Siapa lagi yang akan melindungi luhan? Namja tersebut terlalu lemah untuk berdiri sendiri –itu anggapan mereka.

"hey, apa kau akan memikatku jika sudah bercerai dengan kai? Ah, aku bahkan yakin kau akan menebarkan pesonamu untuk mencari selingkuhan, kan?" luhan mulai mendengar ucapan yang ia yakin pasti ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia merapihkan semuanya, segera membawa tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk secepatnya pergi dari kelas yang sudah mulai terasa seperti neraka baginya.

"hey! Hey! Hey! Mau ke mana? Kau tidak ingin bermain dulu dengan kami?" seseorang yang di ketahui bernama Sehun mencegah kepergian luhan dengan menarik tangannya dan melempar tubuhnya agar kembali duduk.

Tidak ada yang bisa luhan lakukan. Setiap ia berdiri, pasti ada salah satu antara komplotannya Sehun mendorongnya untuk kembali duduk. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, meluapkan semua emosi yang sedang ia rasakan. Tapi haruskah ia berteriak di sini? Di depan teman-teman yang sejak tadi mencaci dan mengejeknya?

"a-aku ingin pergi" luhan kembali memohon agar bisa lepas dari lingkaran manusia yang mengeliling meja tempat ia duduk.

"pergi saja! Sejak tadi tidak ada yang melarangmu. Benar kan teman-teman?"

"ne.. ah, mungkin ia tertarik padamu ketua, jadi dia membuat spekulasi bahwa kita menahannya, padahal dia sendiri ingin lebih lama menatap wajahmu yang tampan itu" anak buah Sehun bersuara untuk membuat luhan semakin buruk.

"a? Jadi begitu?" Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan tatapan melecehkan.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, luhan berdiri dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin pergi dan yang ke sekian kalinya juga ia kembali di dorong untuk kembali duduk.

"kau mau ke mana?" desis Sehun dengan gigi yang tetap ia rapatkan.

"AKU INGIN PERGI DARI SINI" akhirnya luhan memberanikan diri untuk berteriak di depan ketua geng tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendorong tubuh luhan dengan kasar untuk kembali duduk.

.

BRAK

.

Itu bukan suara yang ditimbulkan dari kerumunan yang berada di sekitar meja luhan. Suara itu berasal dari meja belakang. Tempat seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi geram melihat kelakuan Sehun dan teman-temannya dalam mempermainkan dan mempermalukan luhan.

"GEUMANHAGO!" teriak yeoja tersebut.

"huh? Hey jessica noona! Kau membelanya? Kau membela penyuka sesama jenis macam dia?" sekali lagi Sehun menekankan hinaannya pada luhan, tidak lupa telunjuknya yang mengarah tepat ke wajah luhan yang sudah begitu pucat.

"kau yang mengawali semua ini sejak pagi" jessica bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"kau mengatakan luhan tidak normal, kau mengatakan dia gay bahkan kau juga bilang jijik dengan hubungan seperti itu... tsk, aku bahkan tidak ingat berapa kali kau mengatakannya" langkah jessica semakin dekat dengan Sehun yang berdiri di samping kiri luhan sambil bersandar pada meja.

Saat berhenti di hadapan Sehun, jessica sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada namja yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu "ku kira kau menyukai hubungan seperti itu dengan-" beberapa detik menjeda untuk lebih memperkecil volume suaranya untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat terdengar oleh siapapun.

Sehun terperanjat mendengar bisikan tersebut. Dengan segera ia berdiri dengan tegak, semua anak buahnya bingung melihat Sehun yang seperti salah tingkah setelah jessica berbisik padanya.

Yang lebih membuat mereka bingung adalah tidak lama kemudian, Sehun berlalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa sepatah katapun. Bahkan melirik luhanpun tidak, korban yang sejak tadi pagi menjadi mangsanya untuk ia kerjai.

"ayo oppa, kita pergi" jessica membawa luhan meninggalkan kelas dan melewati Sehun yang masih berjalan dengan tak bernyawa.

'bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' tatapan mata tajam itu seolah menyorotkan ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan rasa penasaran pada wanita yang baru saja membuka kartunya.

.

"hyung, kau sudah datang?" kai menyapa luhan yang datang perlahan kearahnya, ia pun dengan sendirinya menggeser tubuhnya agar luhan mendapat bagian duduk di sebelahnya.

"kau kenapa? Apa mereka mengganggumu, hyung?"

Pandangan mereka tiba-tiba beralih pada jessica yang baru saja datang sambil memegang lollipop yang terus ia jilat. Ia duduk tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

Dan mendadak kantin menjadi ramai dengan bisikan-bisikan karena di sana ada luhan dan juga jessica. Ya, semua sangat menyayangkan hubungan jessica dan luhan yang berakhir karena luhan lebih memilih kai dari pada yeoja tersebut. Terlebih lagi statusnya yang sudah menikah dengan kai.

"aku sempat berfikir kalau tersebarnya berita ini karena mantanmu itu, hyung" ujar baekhyun –salah satu sahabat kai.

"nado" balas Chanyeol menyutujui. "dia kan memergoki kalian waktu itu" lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sempat kesal juga karena kai menyembunyikan hal ini dan mereka harus mengetahuinya hari ini setelah berita tersebut menggemparkan seluruh isi kampus. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kai kenapa ia tidak mau bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya itu, kai tidak mau kalau mereka berdua yang ceroboh semakin merusak keadaan. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah terjadi, semuanya sudah terungkap.

"ku rasa bukan jessica" akhirnya luhan membuka suara juga. Dan iu membuat mereka beralih dari mengamati gerak-gerik jessica yang masih saja mengemut lollipopnya.

"maksudmu, hyung?"

"tadi saat istirahat, Sehun dan teman-teman gengnya menggangguku" tangan kai terkepal mendengar penuturan dari luhan. "mereka terus mengurungku hingga aku tidak bisa keluar"

"tapi, hanya dengan sebuah bisikan dari jessica, Sehun berhenti seperti patung. Ia pergi begitu saja dengan tatapan yang kosong"

"jeongmal? Memangnya apa yang dikatakan jessica noona?"

"itulah yang ingin aku ketahui. Aku hanya menangkap ucapannya kalau ia sedang menyukai seseorang"

"gezzz menyebalkan memang pria albino yang memiliki kelainan tinggi badan itu. Tadi pagi dia membuat kampus ini dipenuhi oleh gosip tentang kalian, lalu dia yang mengerahkan yang lainnya untuk menyerbu kalian, dan dia juga yang paling bersemangat saat menghujat kalian. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkaaaaaaan"

Krik krik krik

"kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga memiliki kelainan tinggi badan?" ucap baekhyun saat menyimak ocehan Chanyeol mengenai Sehun barusan.

"setidaknya aku lebih tua darinya, jadi wajar kalau aku lebih tinggi" chanyeol mencoba membela diri. Karena yang ia tahu dari baekhyun, sehun memang lebih muda darinya dan seharusnya berada di semester yang sama dengannya. Tapi, selain sehun memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, ternyata kecerdasannya juga tinggi, sehingga ia selalu memilih masuk di kelas khusus untuk mempercepat masa sekolahnya. Sehingga sekarang, ia berada di semester yang sama dengan luhan yang berbeda dua tahun di atasnya.

"jadi, Sehun yang menjadi ujung permasalahan ini bisa terjadi?" baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Xiumin atau yang akrab dipanggil Xiumin . Namja yang juga memiliki keturunan dari china selain luhan.

Xiumin adalah satu-satunya sahabat kai yang cukup pendiam, sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam, dan kai sangat mensyukuri itu. Tapi, dibalik diamnya Xiumin itu, otak namja tersebut sangat lama untuk memproses sesuatu. Seperti sekarang, padahal sudah sejak tadi mereka membahas mengenai Sehun yang membuat heboh kampus sejak tadi pagi. -_-" bahkan ia juga melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun memprovokasi teman-temannya, tapi otaknya baru connect sekarang.

'kenapa sehun seperti itu?' bisik salah seorang dari mereka dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_"__sehun-ah, bisa kita bertemu?" bunyi pesan itu._

_Tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan balasan "aku sudah tidak di kampus. Bagaimana kalau bertemu di luar kampus?"_

_"__aku pulang malam. Lain kali saja kalau begitu" balasnya dengan cepat._

_Namun, sebelum ia menaruh ponsel tersebut di sakunya, ponselnya sudah kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk._

_"__aku berfirasat kalau ini penting, ku telfon ya? Kau sedang tidak ada dosen, kan?"_

"kau sedang smsan dengan siapa, baekhyun-ah?" Xiumin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya akhirnya mencoba untuk bertanya, sontak membuat baekhyun buru-buru mengetik untuk membalas pesan yang terakhir dan kembali pada posisinya yang tegak setelah menaruh ponsel tersebut di dalam sakunya.

_"__jangan. Lebih baik kita bertemu saja. Nanti ku hubungi lagi"_

"eo? Ah, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Tadi kita sampai mana?" baekhyun mencoba mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

"apanya yang sampai mana? Kita sudah makan sejak tadi" sahut namja tiang listrik di sebelahnya yang sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ia pesan.

.

Seperti sebuah puzzle yang jika satu demi satu bagiannya terpasang dengan tepat, akan membentuk sebuah gambar, memecahkan teka-teki yang menjadikan pemainnya penasaran. Tidak akan tahu seperti apa gambar tersebut sebelum terpasang dengan tepat. Mungkin puzzle menjadi sebuah gambaran untuk kondisi luhan dan kai saat ini.

Awal perkuliahan mereka sudah dimulai dengan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan. Sejak hari itu, mereka selalu menjadi bahan omongan dan sindiran para penghuni kampus.

Kai sendiri tidak terlalu merasa ini adalah beban, walaupun ia juga sangat terusik dengan posisi yang seperti ini. Tapi, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari pada harus membiarkan luhan sendiri yang mendengarkan hujatan-hujatan itu. Ia yakin, selama di kelas, luhan pasti mendapatkan tekanan yang berat dari teman-temannya.

Prak

Langkah kai dan luhan terhenti karena ada sebutir telur yang mendarat dengan sempurna ke arah bahu kiri luhan. Raut wajah kai sudah tidak tergambarkan lagi kekesalannya ketika satu demi satu butir telur selanjutnya menyusul ke arah mereka berdua yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Dengan segera, ia memeluk tubuh luhan untuk melindunginya dari serangan telur dan sesuatu yang lainnya yang dilemparkan ke arah mereka.

Selain itu, mereka juga mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas yang pastinya tidak ingin mereka ketahui.

Mereka semua berkumpul kompak tidak jauh dari keberadaan luhan dan kai, menentukan jarak yang tepat untuk menjangkau posisi kai dan luhan agar lemparan mereka tepat sasaran.

**_tubuh yang ku peluk ini terasa bergetar_**

**_namun, aku tetap bertahan_**

**_aku tetap akan melindunginya_**

**_jangan tunjukkan air mata itu padaku hyung_**

**_jangan buat aku tumbang dengan melihat kesedihanmu_**

**_teruslah bernafas_**

**_berikan aku kehidupan untuk tetap mempertahankan semua ini_**

"kai"

"hajiman. Jangan katakan apapun, hyung" kai memotong ucapan luhan. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalau luhan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Sementara itu, tubuhnya terus menjadi tempat mendarat telur-telur dan benda-benda aneh yang dilempar dari kejauhan.

Biarkan. Biarkan saja orang lain berkata apa. Yang terpenting dalam hidupnya adalah luhan. Apapun yang dikatakan luhan, tentu itu juga dirinya.

"kai, saranghae" gumam luhan sebelum akhirnya ia juga memeluk tubuh pria yang sudah merengkuhnya sejak tadi dengan erat.

Pagi kembali bersambut kehangatan di sebuah kamar apartemen yang dihuni oleh kai dan luhan.

Mereka berdua baru saja selesai dengan sarapan paginya dan kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Semenjak kejadian hari itu, luhan jadi merasa malas untuk pergi ke tempat itu, ia malas untuk ke kampus. Semangatnya untuk ke kampus menjadi semakin luntur.

"hyung" kai mencoba membangunkan luhan dari lamunannya. Hyungnya itu berjalan dengan lesu ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan lemah, pelukannya begitu rapuh ia rasakan.

"hyu-"

"kai, aku takut" gumamnya dalam pelukan yang sangat erat itu. Kai dapat merasakan betapa luhan tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini, ia ingin keluar dari keadaan ini.

Sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama kai berikan di pucuk kepala luhan, seperti menyalurkan kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya untuk luhan. Memberikan keyakinan bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir.

"aku selalu di sini untukmu hyung, jangan khawatir"

Dirasakan luhan mengangguk. "kai, maaf aku tidak bisa sekuat dirimu. Di saat seperti ini aku malah menangis dan membuatmu menjadi ikut lemah bersamaku"

"tidak hyung, justru kaulah yang paling kuat"

"kai, aku tidak bercanda" luhan memukul pundak kai lengkap dengan kerucutan bibirnya tanda ia sedikit kesal karena merasa kai mengejeknya.

Kai tersenyum manis melihat tingkah hyungnya ini, tangannya membingkai kedua pipi luhan yang terlihat sedikit lebih kecil. Mungkin efek dari permasalahan yang sedang mereka alami.

"sayang, aku tidak bercanda" luhan bingung antara masih bertahan pada bibirnya yang mengerucut dan pipi yang ia gembungkan atau harus tersenyum karena senang mendengar kata 'sayang' dari mulut kai barusan.

"tanpa adanya kau di sisiku, aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapi semua ini, mungkin bisa saja aku memilih untuk bunuh diri"

"and-"

Chup –kai gemas karena luhan lagi-lagi ingin menyela ucapannya, jadi ia menghadiahi kecupan di bibir menggoda milik luhan itu.

"kau itu sumber kekuatanku, jadi tetaplah bersamaku, tetap di sampingku. Berjanjilah" sorot mata kai terlihat begitu lembut. Luhan tahu, kai mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kai tidak main-main.

Luhan tidak menjawab apapun. Tapi, senyuman tulus yang terukir di wajah luhan membuat kai yakin bahwa luhan sudah kembali kuat, rasa takut yang sempat ia katakan tadi telah hilang.

Tanpa membalas apapun, tanpa mengatakan apapun, luhan yang masih tersenyum, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher kai. Telapak kakinya sedikit berjinjit karena ingin menggapai wajah kai lebih dekat, membuat tatapan mata keduanya saling berbicara untuk membuat jarak agar lebih dekat, memberikan waktu agar mereka saling memberikan kekuatan yang lebih lewat sebuah ciuman. Terus mengalun berirama, melunturkan kegelisahan.

.

Suasana sangat sunyi terlihat di sebuah taman kanak-kanak –terbukti dari banyaknya wahana mainan anak-anak yang tidak ada siapapun yang memainkannya. Tentu saja, jika tahu jam berapa sekarang, pasti orang-orang –terlebih lagi anak-anak, enggan untuk berada di sini.

"apa aku terlambat, hyung?" tanya sehun yang baru saja datang dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping namja yang tadi ia sapa.

"tidak, aku yang datang terlalu cepat" jawabnya singkat.

Sehun memberikan sebuah susu strawberry kotak yang ia pegang pada namja tersebut –yang diketahui adalah baekhyun. "aku rindu masa-masa kita sekolah dulu" gumam baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya diam, sama-sama menyelami masa lalu yang pernah mereka lalui bersama sebagai kanak-kanak, sambil menyesapi minuman yang mereka pegang. Baekhyun dengan susu strawberrynya dan sehun dengan bubble teanya. Tapi, lama-lama sehun merasa gerah, karena dari awal kan baekhyun yang mengajaknya ketemuan, tapi sekarang pria manis itu malah diam saja.

"sehun"

"ne?"

"jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku!"

"tentu hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu. Memangnya ada apa?" baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan keyakinan dalam dirinya.

"dari mana kau bisa tahu kalau yang kai nikahi itu adalah luhan hyung?" akhirnya dengan satu nafas, baekhyun mengatakannya dengan lancar dan cepat.

"hyung..." sehun bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa pada baekhyun. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin berkata jujur, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbohong pada namja yang sudah seumur hidup bersamanya. Sehun bahkan sudah menganggap baekhyun seperti bagian dari keluarganya.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini pada mereka, sehun? Kau tahu? karena ulahmu itu, mereka mengalami masa-masa sulit. Beberapa hari ini, luhan dan kai sering mendapat serangan berupa lemparan benda-benda kotor di kampus"

Sehun sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Sekitar tiga hari ini ia memang tidak pergi ke kampus karena memang tidak ada jam kuliah hari itu, dan apakah itu artinya selama tiga hari itu juga luhan dan kai mendapat serangan dari teman-teman kampus?

"kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau bilang temanku adalah temanmu juga dan temanmu adalah temanku juga. Lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini pada luhan hyung?" tanya baekhyun dengan nafas yang memburu karena begitu bersemangat menceritakan semuanya pada sehun. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus melihat sahabatnya terus diperlakukan seperti itu.

"hyung, aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini. Aku hanya,,, ummm,,, aku,,, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin luhan hyung mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kai" sehun sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengatakan hal tadi.

"wae? Kenapa kau ingin seperti itu?"

"karena aku menyukainya" sehun kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tak ingin ia tunjukkan pada baekhyun.

"k-kau menyukainya?" seketika tubuh baekhyun membeku.

Wajah terkejutnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Tapi yang lebih tidka bisa ia sembunyikan juga adalah sesuatu yang sudah di pelupuk matanya, hanya dengan sekali berkedip, ia yakin pasti air mata sudah mengalir membelah pipinya.

Sebisa mungkin baekhyun tetap besikap seperti biasa. Menunjukkan pada sehun kalau terkejutnya ia bukan hal yang berlebih. Tapi rasanya sulit menekan perasaannya jauh lebih dalam lagi, ia merasa patah pada hatinya.

"sejak kami bertemu di kelas yang sama, dia langsung menarik perhatianku. Dan sejak itu, aku selalu berusaha mengetahui semua aktifitasnya, tapi aku kecurian saat hari pernikahannya dengan kai, aku tidak mengetahui itu sama sekali. Sampai pada waktu aku mengikutinya pergi liburan ke jepang, dan mengetahui hubungan mereka. Waktu yang bersamaan dengan jessica noona juga memergoki luhan hyung yang mencium kai" sehun mulai berani bercerita, walau ia tidak yakin apakah baekhyun menyimaknya atau tidak.

"aku tidak membenci kai apalagi luhan. Aku terlalu mencintainya, karena itulah aku ingin hubungan mereka berakhir, aku ingin luhan menjadi milikku, hyung"

"tapi kenapa saat dia bersama jessica noona, kau tidak melakukan apapun?" baekhyun mencoba bertanya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"itu yang jadi permasalahannya" sehun menjeda untuk menarik nafasnya dan kembali menghembuskannya. "dengan luhan hyung berpacaran dengan jessica noona, aku tahu dia pasti pria normal. Aku takut luhan hyung merasa jijik jika mengetahui aku mencintainya"

"lalu, menurutmu bagaimana dengan hubungan yang seperti itu?"

"bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja tidak salah. Setiap orang berhak atas cintanya" jawab sehun sekenanya. Tapi serius, ia benar-benar mengatakan apa adanya yang ada di benaknya.

"semuanya terlambat, mereka sudah menjadi bahan gunjingan seisi kampus dan mungkin di luar kampus juga. Mencintai sesama jenis memang tidak di larang, tapi mengenai pernikahan sesama jenis,,, semua masih mempermasalahkannya" jelas baekhyun. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana dengan senangnya tangan para penghujat melempari kotoran ke arah orang yang dianggap pendosa oleh mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri, membuat sehun sedikit mendongak untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Tangan kiri baekhyun mengepal, meremas bagian depan bajunya. Tatapannya bahkan masih sama seperti tadi ia terkejut –sehun memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin dengan pasti bahwa sehun pasti tidak mungkin tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, sehun pasti akan melakukan sesuatu karena ia tidak rela jika luhan –namja yang ia cintai, menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"entah"

"sebaiknya cepatlah bertindak!" ucap baekhyun. "sebelum pria tercintamu itu semakin menderita"

Entah hanya perasaan sehun saja atau memang baekhyun seperti sedang marah. Kata-kata terakhirnya seolah menyindir dirinya. Apa maksud dari kata 'pria tercintamu' yang tadi baekhyun katakan?. Sehun berfikir apakah baekhyun tidak suka kalau ia menyukai luhan? Memangnya apa masalahnya? Toh, dari tadi baekhyun kan terus-terusan membela luhan, walau ia tidak secara terang-terangan menyuruh sehun untuk menghentikan aksi protes dari para mahasiswa/i, tapi dari caranya mengatakan dan menceritakan semuanya pada sehun membuat sehun yakin kalau baekhyun tidak membenci luhan, baekhyun sudah menganggap luhan seperti sahabatnya yang lainnya. Lalu?

"sehun-ah" panggil baekhyun. Ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar sedikit lebih sejajar dengan wajah sehun.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, banyak kehangatan yang sudah terjalin erat anatar keduanya saling terhubung melalui tatapan tersebut. Hingga baekhyun memutus pandangannya dengan menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sehun. Tidak lama sampai pada akhirnya ia mengatakan "mianhae, saranghae".

Selepasnya, ia segera pergi dari sana. Membiarkan sehun yang masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun menciumnya lalu mengatakan maaf dan cinta.

Jika benar, apa yang dimaksud baekhyun adalah namja tersebut mencintainya?. Teman sejak masa kecilnya itu mencintainya? Benarkah?

.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, kai dan luhan tetap mendapatkan serangan-serangan itu, walaupun tidak separah saat yang pertama. Namun, ucapan yang menyakitkan juga terus mengalir dari mulut para pengumpat.

Kai tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia harus menindak lanjut perlakuan yang ia terima belakangan ini. Ia tidak mau kehidupannya dicampurtangani oleh orang-orang yang hanya memberikan luka berbekas. Terlebih lagi untuk luhan, namja itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya pengurusan untuk skripsi, ia tidak mau konsentrasinya jadi hilang karena terus mendapatkan suasana yang tidak menyamankannya.

Jadi, di sinilah ia berada. Di ujung lapangan kampus yang berlokasi di tengah-tengah kampus. Ia berdiri dengan tegas dan yakin dekat tiang bendera kampusnya dan bendera korea selatan. Tangan kanannya memegang microfon agar suaranya dapat menjangkau jarak yang jauh.

Belum juga mengatakan apapun, sudah banyak yang berkumpul di lapangan, berdiri di hadapannya. Kalau harus jujur, sebenarnya ia juga sangat tegang karena harus berhadapan dengan mahasiswa segitu banyaknya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mundur. Ia ingin mengakhiri perlakuan gila para mahasiswa di kampusnya ini.

"saya kai, dari kelas sastra dan seni korea" ia memulai pembukaanya dengan memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Terdengar banyak bisikan-bisikan sindiran untuknya. Ada yang mengatakan ia aneh, gila dan sebagainya.

"terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian. Saya berada di sini, di hadapan semuanya adalah untuk meminta kebebasan yang hilang semenjak awal masuk perkuliahan semester ini"

"heol. Apa dia ingin menentang hukum seperti yang dilakukan kimjo kwangsoo dan kim seunghwan?" bisik seseorang yang cukup terdengar sampai kurang lebih lima orang di sekelilingnya.

"aku heran, kenapa penatua gereja yang datang ke pernikahan mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat pernikahan sutradara dan distributor itu"

"maksudmu menyiramnya dan mengumpat mereka?"

"huh, kau fikir apa lagi?"

"mungkin penatua gereja itu juga gay"

"menjijikan. Membuang waktu saja mendengarkan ocehannya"

Luhan melihat aksi kai dari kejauhan mulai mendekat, ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa kai berada di sana untuk menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya. Luhan terus menerobos kerumunan itu, dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang sengaja menyingkir untuk mempersilahkan luhan lewat dan ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"belum ada ilmuan yang mengungkapkan seberapa luas semesta ini yang di dalamnya begitu banyak hal yang menjadi pilihan, banyak hak untuk melakukan kebebasan yang tak terbatas. Bahkan, hukum negara kita juga memberikan kebebasan pada setiap warga negaranya" kai mulai berbicara lagi.

"termasuk kebebasan untuk memilih pasangan" lanjutnya yang tepat sekali tatapannya menabrak pada wajah manis seseorang di hadapannya –luhan, orang itu.

"hak untuk bebas memberikan cinta pada siapapun, hak untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan siapapun" luhan perlahan berjalan menghampiri di mana kai berdiri, membuat pandangan sinis semakin terukir di wajah orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"kai, geumanhae. Ku mohon hentikan, tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan ini" gumam luhan. Ia mengambil tangan kai yang lainnya yang tidak sedang memegang mic.

"dan kalian merampas semuanya" seolah tuli dengan ucapan luhan barusan, kai tetap melanjutkan niatnya agar terbebas dari perlakuan yang ia dapat beberapa minggu ini. Ia membalikkan tubuh luhan dan membawanya untuk berdiri di samping kirinya, menghadap ke seluruh mahasiswa/i yang ada di sana.

"kalian merampas kebebasan kami, kalian merampas hak kami"

"tapi kalian salah! Cinta yang kalian ambil ini salah! Itu dosa!" teriak seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya oleh kai.

"dosa? Apakah kalau aku berdosa, aku membaginya dengan kalian? Tidak, kan?" kai balik membentak karena orang tadi berteriak.

"neo!" kai menunjuk salah seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik di antara teman-teman di sampingnya. "apa kau fikir operasi plastik itu tidak berdosa?"

"kau!" kali ini telunjuknya beralih ke seorang pria yang memakai topi dan tas sembarangan di pundaknya. "apa menurutmu merampas uang ibu dan memperlakukan ibumu dengan semena-mena tidak berdosa?"

"dan kalian!" telunjuknya berkeliling menujuk keseluruhan mahasiswa/i yang ada di depannya. "apa kalian di sini ada yang tidak memiliki dosa?" semuanya terdiam membeku saat mendengar kata-kata kai barusa. Matanya tajam menusuk hingga tidak ada yang sanggup untuk sekedar membalikkan ucapan kai.

"meneror teman, membully, mengatai, melemparkan kotoran pada orang lain, menghakimi orang lain, apakah itu tidak berdosa? Jika kalian mengatakan kami berdosa karena menikah sesama jenis, apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami juga bukan sebuah dosa? Apakah itu bukan dosa?" semua yang menyaksikan dibuat terkejut sekaligus merasa bersalah karena perlakuan mereka selama ini.

Satu-persatu baekhyun, chanyeol dan Xiumin yang tadi menyaksikan di barisan paling depan ikut maju dan berdiri di samping luhan dan kai.

"kami tahu ini salah. Hubungan yang dilakukan oleh kai dan luhan biarlah Tuhan mereka yang mengurusnya. Kita sebagai warga negara yang memiliki aturan yang sama, sudah seharusnya menaatinya. Bukan malah justru mengedepankan egois dalam mempertahankan kepentingan atas dasar agama. Kita tahu sendiri kalau di korea begitu banyak agama yang dipeluk, karena itulah perlu adanya hukum untuk mempersatukan masing-masing agama. Jadi untuk apa kita kembali membuka dan membuat agama menjadi berantakan sedangkan negara sudah mempersatukannya" seorang pria berkaca mata yang sejak tadi ada di sana juga untuk melihat aksi kai, menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Ia tersenyum mendengar yang Xiumin katakan.

Tidak hanya namja itu, semuanya termasuk keempat sahabatnya cukup terkejut mendengar Xiumin mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu.

"maafkan kami, maafkan kai dan luhan kai. Kami tidak mengganggu ketenangan kalian, jadi kami harap kalian bisa lebih dewasa lagi dalam menyikapi hal-hal seperti ini" Xiumin melanjutkan dengan membungkuk hormat pada semuanya. Diikuti oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol dan yang sudah pasti luhan juga kai.

"jika kalian tetap tidak menyukai hubungan yang dijalin oleh sahabat kami, akan lebih baik jika kalian menganggapnya tidak terjadi. Jangan lukai mereka lebih jauh lagi. Kalian pun tidak ingin di lukai, kan?" baekhyun angkat bicara juga setelah merebut mic dari Xiumin . Kemudian chanyeol merebutnya dan berulang kali mengatakan "terima kasih, maaf semuanya" itu terus, mengiringi bubarnya para mahasiswa/i tersebut.

Semuanya bubar sedikit demi sedikit, meninggalkan lapangan menjadi sepi kembali. Satu sosok namja berkacamata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Xiumin , menghampiri kelima orang di ujung lapangan yang sedang sibuk saling berpelukan.

"terima kasih teman-teman" ucap kai.

"kau hebat, kai" ucap baekhyun memberikan kedua jempolnya pada kai yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka berlima.

"kalau bukan karena pria ini, mungkin aku tidak berani untuk melakukannya" tangan kai meraih tangan luhan untuk ia genggam, seolah mengatakan bahwa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Keduanyapun saling melempar senyum.

"selamat ya, kai, luhan" pandangan mereka beralih pada sumber suara tersebut.

"ah! Chen hyung" Xiumin membungkuk hormat pada Chen –si namja berkacamata.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya chanyeol pada Xiumin .

"kau tidak mengenalnya?" baekhyun malah bertanya pada chanyeol yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala yang sangat lugu.

"dia ini adalah pencetak rekor kampus kita sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan IP sempurna yang tidak pernah berubah sampai ia skripsi" jelas baekhyun

"j-jadi... dia Kim Jongdae, anak pemilik kampus ini?" kedua mata chanyeol semakin membulat saat baik Xiumin, baekhyun, kai dan luhan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya barusan.

"ah, jweosonghamnida, Kim Jongdae sunbaenim". Saya tidak mengenal anda" ucap chanyeol mendadak berbicara formal pada Chen.

"hahahaha tidak apa-apa, tidak usah sungkan, panggil saja aku chen" chen tertawa ringan mendengarnya. "kau hebat sekali tadi, Xiumin-ah. Berapa bulan kau menghafal teks itu?"

"mwoya? Teks apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Xiumin .

"teks yang isinya baru saja kau ucapkan panjang sekali tadi di depan sini. Di hadapan para mahasiswa/i"

"yak! Kau fikir aku tidak bisa berbicara seperti itu hingga harus membuat teks dan menghafalnya?"

"ku kira memang seperti itu. Kau kan pelupa, jadi pasti harus menghafalnya selama berbulan-bulan jika memang yang tadi kau ucapkan sudah kau buat dalam bentuk teks" chen menggodanya lagi dengan mengungkit bahwa ia pelupa.

"memang aku selupa itu?" tanyanya sedikit ngambek

"tentu saja, kau saja lupa kan kalau hari ini aku mengajakmu makan bersama?" chen menggodanya lagi, membuat Xiumin tertunduk malu.

"tunggu! Sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa?" chanyeol menyela acaranya chen mari-menggoda-lay.

"ia memintaku menjadi guru les privatenya" jawab chen

"kenapa kami tidak pernah melihat kalian belajar bersama di kampus?"

"itu karena kami belajar di rumah chen hyung. Dia sangat sibuk mengurusi proses masuk pasca sarjananya"

"curang sekali. Pantas saja nilaimu jadi meningkat. Boleh aku ikut?" tanya chanyeol meminta izin pada Xiumin .

"anhi! Tidak boleh! Nanti chen hyung tidak konsentrasi dalam mengajariku" tolaknya.

"pelit sekali" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku les denganmu juga ya, hyung" kali ini permohonannya beralih pada chen.

"sudah ku bilang tidak boleh!" Xiumin kembali menolaknya.

Dan mereka berdua masih terus seperti itu, membuat chen merasa diperebutkan. Membuat sepasang suami-istri yang memandangi mereka terhibur, terbukti dengan tawa yang tidak berhenti terlukis di bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya juga menyaksikan adegan chanyeol yang merengek minta ikut les pada chen, tiba-tiba beralih pada sosok pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi yang keluar dari gedung dan akan melewati lapangan.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Sepertinya karena ungkapan baekhyun yang semalam itu, membuat keduanya sedikit canggung, atau memang baekhyun saja yang merasakannya? Karena berulang kali sehun beralih pada kai dan luhan yang masih saling berpegangan tangan sambil menyaksikan chanyeol, xiumin dan chen.

Hanya baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan sehun ke arah mereka yang masih berada di lapangan. Sehun yang berjalan dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan oleh baekhyun. Apakah itu tatapan suka, sedih, benci, kecewa atau entahlah... tapi, ia cukup sesak saat sehun melalui tubuhnya untuk menghampiri luhan dan kai yang memang berdiri di belakangnya.

"hyung"

Gelak tawa luhan dan kai terhenti, bahkan aktivitas chanyeol yang memohon pada Xiumin juga terhenti saat mendengar suara sehun menyebut 'hyung'.

"hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan separah ini"

BUGH

Bukan hal menyenangkan, yang didapatnya adalah sebuah pukulan menyakitkan dari tangan keras milik kai. Pria itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat sehun ada di depannya.

Ia lah yang membuat dirinya dan luhan berada di posisi ini. Ia yang membuat luhan gelisah setiap malam, ia yang membuat luhan ketakutan hingga tidak mau pergi ke kampus, ia juga yang membuat luhan mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari seluruh mahasiswa/i di kampus ini. Dan semua itu hanya karena sehun menyukai luhanNya ini? –baekhyun baru cerita tadi pagi dan itu membuat yang lainnya cukup shok mendengarnya. Tentu saja, kai tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Selain ia ingin meluapkan amarahnya yang ia pendam, ia juga tidak suka kalau sehun menyukai luhannya itu.

Kai melakukannya beberapa kali, membuat luhan yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega dan menarik kai untuk berhenti memukuli sehun. Baekhyun juga merasa tidak tega, ia membantu sehun berdiri –walau tubuhnya kalah tinggi dari sehun.

"mianhae hyung, mianhae" sehun beberapa kali membungkuk dengan sedikit susah.

"iya, tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun-ah, bawa sehun pergi dari sini. Aku tidak menjamin kai tidak akan memukulnya lagi" baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mematuhi perintah luhan untuk membawa sehun pergi menjauh dari mereka.

.

"ssshhh,,, aw pelan-pelan hyung!"

"ini sudah pelan. Mau sepelan apa lagi?" baekhyun menanggapinya dengan sedikit jutek. Diam-diam sehun tersenyum dalam hati, ia ingin mengerjai hyung ini sedikit.

"tanyakanlah pada luhan hyung! Dia pasti bisa mengobati luka tanpa terasa sakit sedikitpun" gumamnya. Sesuai dengan rencana, ternyata baekhyun semakin menekan acara mengobati luka di wajahnya sehun. Sehun senang karena baekhyun kesal, meskipun ia sendiri harus merasakan kesakitan lebih akibat lukanya ditekan oleh baekhyun.

"aww... Yak! Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Shhh... kau membuatnya lebih sakit!"

"minta saja sana pada luhan hyung!" baekhyun melemparkan kapas yang tertuang obat luka ke wajah sehun. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sehun dengan bersila tangan.

Perasaan itu kembali membuatnya rapuh, ia tahu kalau sehun pasti mengerti maksud dari yang ia ucapkan malam itu. Sehun pasti mengerti kalau dirinya menyukainya. Ia menyukai sehun. Tapi kenapa sehun tadi mengatakan hal tersebut padanya? Kenapa sehun seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaannya.

Sepasang tangan yang merengkuhnya dari belakang mengiringi air mata yang tidak lagi sanggup ia tahan untuk tidak mengalir. Wajah pria yang kini sudah berada di bahu kanannya membuatnya semakin tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis.

"se-sehun..."

"um?"

"ke-kenapa..."

Sehun mengecup pipi kanan baekhyun yang terasa basah karena air mata. "aku mungkin masih menyukai luhan hyung. Jadi, bantu aku melupakannya hyung! Bantu aku menghapus perasaan ini pada luhan hyung"

"sehun-ah?" baekhyun berbalik menghadap sehun yang langsung dihadiahi senyuman manis dari pria berambut pirang itu.

"kau mau, kan?"

"tapi-"

"aku ingin membuang perasaan pada luhan hyung. Dan aku ingin yang menggantikannya adalah kau, hyung, aku bernjanji aku hanya akan memandangmu. Bukan luhan hyung" baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan menghambur ke pelukan sehun.

Mereka berdua terlihat manis sekali di belakang taman kampus, membuat yeoja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"haaaahhh... sepertinya luhan oppa memang terlalu sempurna. Cari yang lain saja" ucapnya, kemudian pergi dari sana dan kembali memainkan gadgetnya, mencari beberapa baju, rok, celana atau aksesoris yang ingin ia beli minggu ini.

.

Lampu-lampu jalanan satu-persatu mulai menyala. Menerangi jalanan sebagi pengganti perginya matahari. Angin khas malam hari sudah menembus hidung dan membelai permukaan kulit. Tidak terlalu dingin bagi mereka yang menyukai suasana dingin.

Seperti kai yang hanya menggunakan kaus hitam lengan pendek, selain itu celananya juga hanya sebatas lutut, memperlihatkan kulit kaki bagian bawahnya hingga mata kaki. Sedikit berbeda dengan luhan yang terbalut olah jaket sport dan celana panjang juga, bahkan ia masih menggunakan kupluk bercorak wajah koala di kepalanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan kaki menyusuri malam yang belum terlalu larut untuk masih berada di luar.

"kai kita akan ke mana?" tanpa menghilangkan kontak mata dengan layar ponsel, luhan bertanya pada kai.

"restoran ramyeon yang pernah kita kunjungi waktu itu" jawab kai. "hyung, fokuslah kalau saat berjalan, jangan mainan ponsel terus! Nanti kalau kau jatuh, bagaimana?"

Akhirnya kai berani mengatakannya juga. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan luhan karena sejak mereka ada di apartemen hingga sekarang ini di perjalanan menuju restoran ramyeon, luhan tidak lepas dari ponselnya. Terus mengetik, mengetik dan mengetik, jika selesai, ia akan menaruhnya di saku dan tidak lama kemudian mengetik sesuatu lagi.

"kau tidak akan membiarkanku jatuh. Aku tahu itu" gumamnya.

"setidaknya jauh lebih baik jika kita menjaga diri, hyung. Mengetik sambil berjalan itu kebiasaan buruk, kalau kau sedang tidak bersamaku bagaimana?"

"baiklah, satu pesan lagi untuk membalas pesannya chanyeol!" luhan mengalah, dan beberapa ketikan terakhir ia kembali menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku celananya lagi.

Luhan nampak sedikit berfikir, matanya bergerak ke atas mencari jawaban di dalam otaknya. Tapi belum juga sempat membalas ucapan kai, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Dan kali ini bukan dari chanyeol.

"sudah ku bilang, jangan mainan ponsel dulu" tegur kai lagi sambil tetap berjalan walau melihat luhan berhenti karena terkejut melihat pesan di ponselnya.

"eo? Kai! Lihatlah!" teriak luhan. Ia sedikit tertinggal karena tadi saat membuka pesan, ia berhenti berjalan, membuat kai lebih berada di depan.

Dengan malas, kai melihat ponsel yang sudah luhan ulurkan untuk ia lihat. "hanya untuk melihat ini sampai membuat hyung berhenti berjalan?"

Luhan mencibir kesal dengan tanggapan kai barusan mengenai foto yang ia lihat di instagramnya baekhyun.

Beberapa detik sebelumnya baekhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk melihat instagramnya, dan di sana ada foto baekhyun dan sehun yang sama-sama sedang melihat ke kamera dengan pesan "pria di sampingku ini memang tampan, tapi dia begitu bodoh".

Hanya foto biasa, tapi komentar-komentar di dalam foto itulah yang ingin luhan tunjukkan pada kai. Yang isinya kurang lebih seperti ini :

sehun : terima kasih, sayang.. sini aku poppo

baekhyun : oh Tuhan! Bibirku sudah tidak suci lagi

sehun : tadi aku hanya mencium pipimu, hyung. Jangan berlebihan. Aku merasa ini adalah sebuah kode untuk mencium bibirmu.

Baekhyun : yak! Oh sehuuuuun... kau benar-benar mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Huweeeee eommaaaaaa...

Sehun : hehehe itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Jadi kita impas, hyung J

Baekhyun : *...*

Baekhyun yang masih awal memiliki hubungan dengan sehun memang sedikit meminta saran pada luhan. Apakah itu mengenai kencan, hal yang harus baekhyun lakukan untuk sehun, hal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan dan apapun untuk kemajuan hubungannya dengan sehun. Jika dibandingkan dengan luhan, baekhyun tentu saja kurang berpengalaman.

Dan luhan sendiri juga memantu hubungan baekhyun dengan sehun, meskipun tidak terlalu intens, tapi luhan tetap mengetahui perkembangan hubungan sehun dan baekhyun. Salah satu contohnya adalah sekarang, baekhyun menyuruh luhan mengecek instagramnya yang sudah diupload foto selcanya bersama sehun.

"tapi itu romantis" luhan menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"yang seperti itu kau bilang romantis? Mereka itu berlebihan, mengumbar kemesraan di dunia maya"

"justru itu, sehun sangat berani menunjukkan hubungannya bersama baekhyun"

"berani?" luhan agak aneh mendengar pertanyaan itu dari kai. Benar saja, setelah menaruh ponselnya lagi di saku celananya, ia melihat kai memberi jarak tubuhnya lebih dekat.

Satu benda basah ia terima di bibirnya, membuatnya sangat terkejut. Tentu saja! Hey! Mereka masih ada di jalan, dan banyak orang yang masih berlalu lalang. Dan kai menciumnya, ah tidak! Bukan mencium, ini lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi kedua tangan kai menahan kepalanya, membuatnya tidak dapat melepaskan ciumannya.

"eungh~ kai~~hhh" kedua tangan luhan meremas kaos yang kai pakai, sementara itu kai masih fokus mengeksplor isi mulut luhan.

Merasa sudah terlalu jauh apa yang kai lakukan dan luhan juga sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide yang sudah pastinya akan berhasil menghentikan ciuman kai ini.

"aw" teriak kai. Ia sedikit melompat-lompat karena merasakan sakit di bagian jari-jari kaki sebelah kanannya. "hyung, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?".

"nah, kenapa kau menciumku, eoh?" kini luhan yang tersulut emosinya, tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang berkacak pinggang.

"kau bilang apa yang dilakukan sehun itu romantis dan berani. Aku ingin menunjukkan hal yang lebih romantis dan lebih berani dari mereka. Kalau mereka hanya menunjukkannya di dunia maya, maka aku menunjukkan kemesraan kita secara LIVE" kai mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya mencium luhan mendadak dan lama seperti tadi.

"dan itu romantis kan?" ia menggodanya dengan memainkan alisnya naik turun.

"bukan romantis. Tapi yang kau lakukan itu gila! Kau gila kim jongin!"

Luhan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuat kai marah karena berteriak padanya, tapi yang terjadi malah seperti itu. Seketika luhan melihat perubahan dari kai yang mendadak berekspresi datar dengan nada dingin mengajaknya kembali berjalan menuju restoran.

"kai kau marah?" kai yang merasa tidak enak pada kai segera menyusulnya dan memeluk kai dari belakang.

Diam-diam, kai tersenyum, sepertinya sedikit mengerjai hyungnya ini tidak masalah kan?

"hyung, aku sudah lapar. Cepatlah, kau membuang waktuku" meski dengan nada suara yang dingin, tapi kai tidak menyembunyikan senyuman jahil yang tidak terlihat oleh luhan.

Luhan segera menghentikan langkai kai lagi dengan berdiri di hadapannya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher kai, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya harus sedikit berjinjit.

"kai! Jangan marah! Kau itu memang gila, byeontae dan kekanakkan. Tapi aku menyukainya, aku menyukai kau yang gila seperti tadi, kau yang dengan tingkat kemesumanmu itu hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak karena berciuman di depan umum seperti tadi, dan dengan kekanakkanmu ini berhasil membuatku memohon. Jangan marah lagi, ya?" ucapan luhan yang panjang itu diakhiri dengan kedipan-kedipan yang ia buat selucu mungkin.

"poppo" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kai.

"kai, kau gila? Kita baru saja berciuman"

"bukankah kau menyukai aku yang gila? Ayolah hyung, aku tidak akan marah jika kau menciumku" ucap kai lagi. "di sini" kai memonyongkan bibirnya karena kedua tangannya berada di pinggang luhan untuk menambah kesan mesra keduanya.

"geurae" satu kata cepat dengan satu gerakan yang cepat juga dari luhan. Ia hanya memberi sebuah kecupan, bukan ciuman seperti yang kai minta barusan.

"bisakah kita lanjutkan perjalanan? Perutku sudah lapar sekali" ucap luhan setelahnya

"kajja"

.

Tuhan memang menciptakan semuanya dengan berpasangan. Meskipun pria dengan kadar ketinggiannya yang berlebih itu sedang berjalan sendirian, tapi ia memiliki begitu banyak teman. Kesunyian suasana, angin dingin yang terus memainkan rambut hitamnya, juga suara-suara hewan malam yang terus mengiringinya berjalan.

Ia chanyeol, park chanyeol. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia meminta agar chen mau mengajarinya belajar, tapi sahabatnya –xiumin, selalu tidak membolehkannya. Akhirnya, malam ini ia nekat dengan mendatangi apartemen chen –yang alamatnya ia tahu karena membuntuti xiumin kemarin. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Xiumin dengan teganya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengusirnya dari sana. Ia selalu bilang "kalau ada kau, aku jadi tidak fokus belajar. Kau itu berisik, park chanyeol".

Setelah mengabsen satu persatu sahabatnya, ternyata tidak ada satupun yang memiliki waktu luang. Xiumin sudah dikatakan tadi sedang les bersama chen. Baekhyun sedang kedatangan tamu istimewanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun, mereka berdua tengah dilanda kasmaran tingkat dewa. Kai, tentu saja ia bersama luhan. Semenjak menikah, kai memang jadi jarang ngumpul malam bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol sendiri sempat bertanya-tanya apakah istrinya kai sangat cantik dan seksi sehingga selalu bisa menahan kai untuk tidak pergi keluar. Dan ternyata istri yang dimaksud adalah luhan, sunbae yang sudah lama ia kenal.

Ia kesal, beberapa kali mengecek ponselnya ternyata tidak ada balasan lagi dari luhan. Meskipun tidak ada yang menemaninya berjalan-jalan atau mengobrol malam ini, setidaknya ada yang mengajaknya berbicara via sms.

"luhan hyung bilang dia akan ke restoran ramyeon yang sangat terkenal itu. Lebih baik aku ke sana saja. Siapa tahu dapat trkatiran makan malam" gumamnya sendiri.

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah kakinya sambil membenahi kemeja lengan panjangnya dan menaruh kedua tanganya di kedua saku celana jeansnya.

Melihat di kondisi restoran ramyeon yang sedang disinggahi oleh luhan dan kai, pada jam sekarang ini terlihat cukup ramai, beberapa hanya memesan dan membawanya pulang, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang makan di restoran tersebut.

Alunan musik yang dinyalakan oleh pemilik restoran melengkapi suasana malam ini di dalamnya. Bergesekan hingga ke setiap sudut ruangan restoran.

"hyung, kau tidak ingin menulis sesuatu?" tanya kai, membuyarkan lamunan luhan yang sejak tadi tersenyum terus semenjak masuk ke restoran ini.

"menulis apa?" ia malah bertanya balik, walau tangannya juga menerima spidol yang kai berikan barusan.

"terserah, mungkin kau ingin mengartikan tulisanmu yang waktu itu" mata kai melirik ke arah tulisan china yang luhan pernah tulis saat mereka pertama kali ke restoran ini sebagai suami-istri.

"aniya" jawabnya singkat.

Luhan sudah bersiap ingin menulis di bawah tulisannya yang pertama itu. Yah, mereka memang duduk di tempat yang sama dengan saat mereka datang waktu itu dan ia sempat menuliskan sebuah tulisan china. Luhan tidak mau menuliskannya ke dalam hangul karena malu pada kai.

"kalau ada kesempatan, aku ingin ke sini lagi dengan kami yang sudah benar-benar seperti suami-istri"

Luhan yang sudah hampir menulis sesuatu di sana sangat terkejut saat kai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ya, karena yang itu tadi adalah isi dari tulisan luhan yang ia tulis dengan aksara china.

"dan aku mengabulkannya" ucap kai lagi.

"kau tidak lihat tulisanku hyung?"

Luhan melihat yang kai tulis waktu itu. Tulisan itu tepat berada di samping tulisannya. Di sana mengatakan "apapun, aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu hyung. saranghae"

Jadi kai sudah mulai menyukainya sebelum mereka pergi ke jepang? Dan kenapa bisa ia tidak mengetahui tulisan ini? Apa karena waktu itu ada jessica sehingga fokusnya terlihkan?

"kai?"

"ayo cepat tulis, hyung! Aku juga ingin menulis sesuatu" luhan mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan tulisannya.

**_Kai hebat, kim jongin pria yang hebat. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintai kim jongin seorang. –luhan._**

**_Aku akan terus menjaga cinta luhan hyung, bagaimanapun caranya dan dalam kondisi apapun yang terjadi. Saranghae, luhannie ^^ –kai._**

Keromantisan luhan dan kai ternyata tidak luput dari tatapan seorang wanita yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri di luar restoran, memperhatikan kebersamaan keduanya. Dan terus memperhatikan bagaimana luhan tersenyum yang tidak pernah ia dapat selama berpacaran dengannya.

"sunbae?" suara berat khas seorang pria menegurnya, membuat pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Pria itu juga melihat ke arah yang sama ketika wanita tadi kembali memandang ke arah dalam restoran. Ia juga menangkap ada luhan dan kai di sana yang sedang duduk berhadapan, lengkap dengan dua mangkuk ramyeon yang masih mengepulkan asap panasnya.

"kau ingin ku temani? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang bosan dan tidak memiliki teman untuk menghabisakan waktu malam ini" tawar pria tersebut.

"aku tidak akan pernah menolak tawaran seperti itu" jawabnya.

"kajja! Kebetulan sekali ada kau, chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin belanja banyak malam ini" ia lalu pergi terlebih dahulu untuk memberhentikan taxi yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Cinta berakhir dengan indah terhitung dari sejauh mana mempertahankannya. Tapi yang akan membuatnya semakin indah adalah saat merelakan cintamu pergi bersama kebahagiaannya. Bukan berarti cintamu itu bukan kebahagiaan untukmu, tapi sayangnya cintamu tidak bahagia jika terus bersamamu. Carilah cinta yang lain, masih ada banyak kebahagiaan yang Tuhan gariskan untuk kita di bumi ini.

.

Sebuah drama yang romantis sedang tampil di sebuah layar persegi yang cukup besar di kamar luhan dan kai. Awalnya kai merasa senang saat luhan mengajaknya menonton kaset yang baru dibelinya tadi, tapi kalau ia tahu isinya adalah drama yang berisi dengan keromantisan tokoh utamanya seperti ini, lebih baik ia mainan saja. Tapi, apalah daya, baterai ponselnya habis, baterai laptop juga habis, ia sendiri malas kalau main PS di ruang depan. Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia menemani luhan menonton drama tersebut.

Satu demi satu episode sudah diputar, sudah banyak pula adegan yang terjadi. Mulai dari pertemuan dua tokoh utama, pertengkaran dengan tokoh antagonis hingga klimaks dari drama itupun terjadi.

Kisah dua orang yang cukup jauh terpaut usianya yang harus melalui berbagai cobaan –itu yang kai tangkap dari isi drama tersebut. Hingga suatu malam, mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah kencan yang sudah direncanakan oleh tokoh pria. Kemudian mereka berciuman karena sangat bahagia telah kembali dipertemukan.

"eo? Kenapa ada yang seperti ini?" luhan menjadi salah tingkah karena ternyata ciuman di drama yang sedang diputar itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"s-sebentar! Biar aku ganti saja dengan drama yang lain" saat luhan ingin merangkak ingin mengganti kaset tersebut, kai menghentikannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan luhan, kemudian menariknya hingga terjatuh di atas kai, dan dengan sekejap mata, kai sudah membalikkan posisi hingga kini ia berada di atas luhan, mengunci pergerakan luhan.

"hyunghhh~" kai sengaja membuat suara yang mendesah di telinga luhan. Membuat luhan harus susah payah menelan salivanya.

'mati, kai pasti ingin minta jatah saat ini juga. Oh Tuhan, aku belum siap' –batinnya.

"k-kai.."

Kai sudah mulai memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah luhan. Ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak mereka untuk mendapatkan pembuka yang kai tunggu sejak tadi. Sekarang ia bersyukur, karena drama tersebut, ia bisa dalam posisi seperti ini dengan luhan.

Smirk mesum tidak kunjung lepas dari bibir kai, mengiringi wajahnya yang terus dekat dengan wajah luhan. Tapi... "YAK! KAI! GOSOK DULU GIGIMU!"

Luhan berteriak karena mencium aroma tidak sedap saat kai membuka mulutnya dan bersiap untuk menciumnya. Tidak lupa ia juga mendorong tubuh kai dengan sangat kencang, hingga kai yang tidak dalam kondisi siaga terpental ke samping luhan.

Tidak masalah sih jika berciuman, tapi kalau harus dengan bau mulut, luhan sudah tentu akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Iyuch,,, jorok.

"geurae, aku akan gosok gigi dulu. Tapi setelah aku gosok gigi, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku hyung" ucap kai, berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"ish, kai menyebalkan. Padahal di drama-drama yang aku tonton itu, kalau pasangan nonton bersama hanya berdua, akan membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Padahal tadi ia hampir menciumku, tapi bau mulutnya itu sangat mengganggu. Paboya! Kau menyebalkan! Dasar kai menyebalkan!"

Luhan terus meluapkan kekesalannya pada bantal guling dengan terus memukulinya dan mengatakan kalau kai itu pria yang menyebalkan. Ia ingin menjadi romantis juga, ia ingin membuat kai senang. Tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Lalu, ia harus melakukan apa? Ia kan juga ingin romantis... selain itu, ia juga ingin berterima kasih pada kai. Kai sudah melakukan banyak untuknya. Kai sudah susah payah melindungi pernikahan mereka.

"apa aku harus terlihat seksi? Kai kan mesum, pasti dia akan senang kalau aku berpakaian seksi" gumamnya. Dengan sgiap ia berlari menuju lemari baju dan mencari-cari pakaian yang menurutnya seksi.

Belum sempat mencari celana, pintu kamar mandi sudah terbuka. Menampilkan kai yang sepertinya sudah selesai menggosok gigi dan urusan lainnya di sana. Tapi bagaimana ini? Ia baru memakai kemeja piyama biru milik kai yang kebesaran.

Seingatnya, di drama yang pernah ia tonton, wanita akan terlihat seksi saat memakai pakaian yang kebesaran, jadi ia mencari baju milik kai, tapi saat sedang mencari celana dari baju piyama yang sudah ia pakai, kai sudah keburu keluar dari kamar mandi. Membuatnya kini hanya terbalut oleh piyama serba kebesaran. Bagian kerah yang kebesaran hingga menampilkan leher dan sedikit bahunya karena salah satu kerah hampir turun melewati pundak kecilnya, bagian tangan yang kebesaran membuat jari-jarinya juga tenggelam, serta bagian tubuh yang kebesaran. Tapi, syukurlah karena bagian bajunya kebesaran, itu dapat menutupi sedikit pahanya.

Dengan kaki yang tidak bisa diam karena merasa diperhatikan kai dari atas hingga bawah, luhan menjadi sangat gugup karena kai tidak hentinya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat intens.

"k-kai"

"hyung, kau sedang menggodaku?" kai mengatakannya tanpa sadar ditengah langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan menghampiri luhan. Lidahnya sesekali keluar untuk menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering karena mulutnya terus terbuka mengagumi keindahan makhluk yang ada di hadapannya.

"k-kau sudah gosok gigi?"

"um. Kau mau memeriksanya?" kai sudah berdiri di depan luhan.

Luhan mengangguk tanda ia juga mengiyakan pertanyaan kai barusan. Luhan hanya melakukan dorongan dari hatinya, ia mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kai. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu benda berharga yang ada di dalam mulut kai. Gigi, gusi, langit-langit, dan juga lidah tidak luput dari jamahan lidah luhan yang sudah mulai lihai saat berciuman. Kai sangat menyadari perkembangan kemampuan luhan ini.

Sementara kai membiarkan luhan bermain dengan bagian atas tubuhnya, ia juga tidak ingin tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya mengambil dua kaki luhan agar bertautan di tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh kecil itu ke atas kasur. Melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Hal memabukkan yang ia nanti sejak tadi.

"apa aku romantis? Apa aku seksi? Apa kau suka aku yang seperti ini, kai?" tanya luhan bertubi-tubi saat mereka sudah kembali dari dunia kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka lalui.

"ne, hyung sangat seksi. Setiap malam saja hyung pakai piyama bagian atas milikku, ah kalau perlu hyung tidak usah pakai apa-apa" mendengar jawaban tersbeut, luhan memukul kepala kai dengan tangan kosong, tapi tetap saja itu terasa sakit.

"yak! Aku serius. Tapi kenapa kau malah menjawabnya dengan otak mesummu itu?" kesalnya.

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang luhan terima dari kai. Namja tersebut menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut luhan yang basah oleh keringat.

"kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu? Aku suka bagaimanapun keadaanmu, hyung"

"aku hanya ingin membuat kai terus bahagia bersamaku. Karena pernikahan ini, kai jadi mengalami masa-masa sulit dan terus membuatku merasa aman. Terima kasih telah melakukan semua itu"

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Karena aku, hyung jadi mengalami semua ini. Kalau saja kita tidak-"

Chup –luhan menghentikan ucapan kai lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"sudah ku bilang, tidak ada yang harus disesali dari pernikahan ini" benar, kai masih ingat luhan pernah mengatakan hal tersebut beberapa jam setelah merekan berdua mengucapkan ijab kabul di depan pendeta.

"lalu? Kenapa hyung seperti ini? Ku fikir hyung sedikit menyesal karena menikah denganku"

"karena aku tetap ingin mempertahankan pernikahan kita" jawab luhan dengan pasti. Ia menatap lembut ke arah mata kai yang masih dengan setia berada di atasnya.

"sama seperti kau mempertahankan aku" lanjutnya.

"kalau begitu..." sedikit menggantung kalimatnya untuk memunculkan sebuah smirk dari bibirnya. "ayo main ronde kedua, hyung. Kau sangat seksi malam ini"

"hihihi... ayo! Lakukan yang lebih bersemangat kai" kedipan nakal dari luhan sukses kembali membuat sisi evil dalam diri kai bangkit lagi.

END

.

Omake

Kantin kampus kembali dipenuhi oleh bisikan-bisikan para mahasiswa/i. Kali ini objek pembicaraan mereka bukanlah luhan dan kai, meskipun pandangan mereka mengarah pada meja yang di tempati oleh mereka berdua.

"sehun-ah, jauhlah sedikit" baekhyun berbisik agar sehun mau menjauhkan posisi duduknya. Betapa tidak, namja yang baru beberapa hari menjadi kekasihnya itu duduk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, terlebih lagi tangan kanannya yang ia sampirkan di pinggang baekhyun. Semakin membuat baekhyun tidak nyaman karena terus diperhatikan oleh seisi kantin.

"aigo~~ pasangan baru kita sudah datang?" sehun, baekhyun, kai dan luhan menatap ke arah pintu masuk kantin.

"anyeong chanyeol, kai, luhan hyung, baekhyun dan sehun" sapa xiumin dengan senyum yang tak lepas selama pagi ini berlangsung.

"kapan kalian mulai berkencan?" tanya luhan pada xiumin. Sementara itu, xiumin hanya menunduk malu setelah melihat ke arah chen yang mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

"malam saat kau dan kai ke restoran ramyeon, saat baekhyun mengunggah foto mesranya bersama kekasih barunya" ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir. "dan malam saat aku ditinggal oleh para sahabatku karena mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing"

"ahehehe... mianhae, tapi malam itu aku memang tidak bisa menerimamu untuk belajar bersama. Xiumin tidak mengizinkannya" chen meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah pada chanyeol.

"bukankah kau tidak ingin acara malam minggu kalian berdua terganggu?"

"memangnya kalau iya kenapa?" xiumin mulai berani menjawab, ia sedikit kesal karena chanyeol terus meminta les bersama chen, mengganggu waktunya saja.

"cepatlah cari pacar kalau kau merasa sendirian" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Xiumin memang benar, ia harus mencari pacar agar tidak merasa diasingkan lagi. Seperti sekarang ini, kai duduk bersebelahan dengan luhan, baekhyun dengan sehun dan xiumin dengan chen. Lalu dirinya?

"eo? Seonbae!" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada seorang yeoja yang baru masuk ke kantin. Tentu saja itu seperti sebuah undangan agar ia dihampiri.

"annyeong" sama yeoja tersebut.

Semuanya melongo karena kehadiran yeoja itu, terlebih lagi itu karena lambaian tangan chanyeol tadi.

"j-jessica?" sehun yang lebih terkejut. Ia belum bicara lagi dengan jessica setelah ia mengetahui dan mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai luhan, mantan kekasihnya.

"ah, sehun? Selamat ya! Ku fikir kau benar-benar akan mengejar luhan oppa" ucapnya, ia mengambil duduk di samping chanyeol yang duduk di samping luhan.

"andwae, luhan hyung tetap milikku" dengan posessive, kai memeluk luhan di depan semuanya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat luhan merasa malu.

"tidak, aku memiliki cinta lain yang lebih membahagiakan" jawab sehun. Baekhyun yang tadi tertunduk karena ucapan jessica, menoleh ke arah sehun. Mereka berdua saling memberikan senyum "saranghae hyung" bisik sehun.

"cinta lain yang lebih membuat bahagia, ya?" gumam jessica.

"kau tidak pesan sesuatu? Ingin ku pesankan?" tawar luhan.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka berada di satu meja makan kantin yang sama lagi setelah semua rahasia pernikahannya dengan kai terbongkar. Luhan ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik lagi dengan jessica, walaupun tidak sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"uuuuhhhh oppa perhatian sekali" jessica kembali bertingkah imut di depan semuanya. Membuat luhan merasa menyesal karena menawarkan hal tersebut. Lihatlah kai yang mulai mengeratkan rahang-rahang di wajahnya.

"berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu! Luhan itu milik kai" gumam chanyeol di sela aktivitasnya mengunyah makanan.

"tsk. Habiskanlah dulu makananmu" kini jessica yang mencibir.

Beberapa mahasiswa/i kembali memasuki kantin yang tidak lagi cukup padat, karena sudah ada beberapa yang sudah selesai makan dan meninggalkan kantin.

Terbilang kurang lebih ada empat mahasiswa menghapiri meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh 8 orang itu. Mereka awalnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, tapi ternyata setelah menjamkan penglihatannya dengan lebih mendekat pada objek yang mereka lihat, mereka yakin dengan sangat kalau mereka tidak salah lihat.

"s-sehun-ah?" merasa ada yang memanggil, sehun menegakkan kepalanya. –tadi ia tengah melihat hasil foto yang baru saja ia ambil bersama baekhyun lewat ponselnya.

Ia terkejut melihat kumpulan gengnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya, berjejer dengan rapih membentuk barisan.

"a-ah, k-kalian?"

"jadi kau juga seperti ini?" sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"neodeul nugunde?" baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi antara sehun dan teman-temannya itu.

"oh, jadi dia namja yang sudah membuatmu tidak normal?"

"namjoon-ah, seokjin-ah, jimin, suga. A-aku minta maaf karena membuat buruk geng kita. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun padaku asalkan jangan lakukan apapun pada baekhyun hyung" ucap sehun. Sehun takut kalau kejadiannya akan seperti tragedi luhan dan kai. ia masih belum siap kalau baekhyun mengalami penolakan seperti luhan.

Satu diantara mereka yang memiliki wajah paling sangar melangkahkan kakinya hingga tepat berada di depan sehun. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengambil tangan sehun untuk menjabatnya.

"chukhahae" ucapnya.

"neeeeeeeee?"

"hehehehe... kami tidak sekejam kau waktu itu pada luhan-ssi. Kami mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan, ketua" ucapnya.

Oke, sehun kembali berfikir kalau memang hanya dirinya yang paling waras diantara gengnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap teman-teman satu gengnya itu, tapi ya sudahlah. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Ia tidak perlu mengalami hal yang dialami oleh luhan dan kai.

"teman-teman sekelasmu aneh sekali" gumam chanyeol berpendapat. Padahal mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"kau lebih aneh, tuan park" jessica membalas ucapan chanyeol lagi. Ia tidak suka dengan ucapan chanyeol yang mengataan kalau teman-teman sekelas sehun aneh-aneh. Ia kan satu kelas dengan sehun juga. Jadi ia tidak mau dibilang aneh juga.

"aish,, seonbae. Kau lapar hingga harus menyela ucapanku terus? Atau kau ingin kutemani belanja lagi?"

"kalian... berpacaran?"

"MWOOOOO?" O.O

Baik chanyeol maupun jessica sama-sama tekejut dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh chen –yang mewakili pertanyaan kai, luhan, xiumin, sehun dan baekhyun.

"tidak tidak" dengan cepat jessica mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya agar semuanya semakin percaya kalau ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria tukang makan ini.

"iyapun tidak apa-apa" sahut chanyeol dengan enteng dan kembali makan.

"ish, ti-dak, terima kasih. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih" jawabnya singkat lalu pergi dari meja tersebut.

Semua memandangi terus kepergian jessica yang hampir keluar dari pintu kantin. Sebelum langkah jessica lebih lanjut, mereka melihat kalau yeoja cantik itu berhenti untuk menyapa seseorang yang ia temui di situ. Tidak hanya itu, waut wajah jessica telrihat memerah malu dan sangat terlihat senang.

"bukankah itu dosen baru?" tanya xiumin

"um"

"namanya lee donghae, dosen seni menari" lanjut luhan.

"waaah, dia benar-benar mendapatkannya. daebak" ucap sehun

"maksudmu apa?" tanya chanyeol.

"saat di kelas, ia selalu mencuri perhatian padanya, tentu saja sebelum jadian dengan luhan hyung" jelas sehun.

"jadi, jessica benar-benar berkencan dengan dosen baru itu?"

"sepertinya begitu" malas menanggapi, sehun kembali makan dan memberikan satu suapan untuk baekhyun. Semuanya juga kembali pada makanan mereka, mengabaikan kepergian jessica yang bergandengan tangan dengan dosen mereka –lee donghae.

"hey, park chanyeol! Carilah yang lain! Kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Mr. Donghae. Selera jessica noona itu begitu bagus, carilah yang lain!"

"yak! Bicaralah yang sopan! Aku seumuran dengan baekhyun" chanyeol kesal karena ucapan sehun tersebut, terlebih lagi tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuknya menggunakan garpu yang sedang ia pegang. Sok senior sekali anak ini.

Kehadiran sehun di tengah-tengah mereka membuat suasana semakin terasa ceria. Caranya ia berkelahi beradu argumen dengan chanyeol meskipun hanya berisi omongan kosong yang tak berisi, bagaimana ia merajuk pada baekhyun dan bagaimana juga ia menggoda kai dengan merayu luhan, yang tentunya tak hanya kai yang kesal, tapi baekhyun juga kesal, sampai akhirnya sehun merengek seperti anak-anak yang meminta lollipop pada ibunya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa marah lama-lama, ia akan memaafkan apapun yang sehun telah perbuat. Semakin hari ia semakin tahu sehunnya, ia semakin tahu kalau sehun memang menyayanginya, ia sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena sehun mau membuka hati untuknya.

Dan jangan lupakan juga pasangan kita yang paling manis dan adem. Pasangan chen-xiumin. Meskipun terkadang chanyeol masih meminta agar chen mau mengajarinya, tapi itu tidak membuat hubungan keduanya longar. Xiumin tetap mempertahankan chen hanya mengajarinya, tidak boleh ada yang lain termasuk chanyeol. Meskipun chanyeol tidak cantik seperti dirinya, ia tetap tidak mau. Bisa sajakan suatu hari sahabatnya itu merayu chen dan membuatnya jatuh ke pelukannya. Oh, xiumin masih sayang dengan kulit mulus dan pipi tembamnya, ia tidak mau chennya itu diambil orang lain.

Za jadi penasaran apa yang xiumin hyung lakuin sama chen hyung, sampai-sampai tidak mau acara belajarnya diganggu. .-.

END beneran

ucapan terima kasih :

**Guest, ****, ****LuluHD****, ****Rnine21****, ****naya, ****hwa794****, ****galaxylu****, ****GreifannyGS****, ****Vean Hwang****, ****RahmiTimEarth, **Dan juga readers yang belum sempat meninggalkan jejak di ffn za J

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi yaws :) terima kasih banyak


End file.
